


Let It Slide

by Yamiga



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Resulting from Arthur becoming drunk at a party one night, he rapes his servant, Merlin. A week later,Merlin discovers that he is pregnant with Arthur's child. With little to no hope left, Merlin must decide whether to leave Camelot or stay and fulfill his destiny. However, if Merlin is discovered,he will be sentenced to death for both Witchcraft and false rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello all, you may know me primarily from HashixMada fanfiction, but today I'm going to try to post some Merlin fanfiction. I wrote this story a while back, so don't worry, it's already complete, you don't have to worry about me stopping dead in the middle of it or going on haitus. I will update if I know you like it.**

**The writing style is someone different, as I wrote this about one-two years ago. So if it seems a little different, don't yell at me for it. I've read over this story about five times.**

* * *

  
"Merlin, please stop. You need to rest." Merlin had lost count a long time ago, but he was certain this had to be the twentieth time that Gwen had told him something like this. "Or at least let me help you!" As usual, he allowed his stubborn will to get the best of him as he pulled on the rope, lifting the pail of water from the well.

"Gwen," Merlin began. "I know you're just trying to help out, but laying my duties on your hands...I can't imagine doing that."

"Well you'll have to eventually Merlin. And I know that the idea angers you, but please try to remember that you're  _pregnant_."

That final word stabbed Merlin through the heart like a knife. It was just like Gwen, to remind him of the thing he hated to think about the most. He knew though, that she only did it because she cared a great deal for him. By the way he was acting, he didn't think he fully deserved her friendship. As he pondered upon his thought, he felt two more hands grip the rope.

"Come on, let's get to it then." For a while, there was silence as the two got the first pail of water from the well. Gwen made haste as she tied another one on the rope.

"Have you been retching lately?"  
"Not since yesterday morning, though my stomach feels a bit uneasy."

The two pulled tighter on the rope as it filled with water. Slowly but steadily, they brought the pail out of the well, sat, and rested before the prepared another one.

"What am I going to do?" Merlin put his head in his hands. "None of this was...supposed to happen."  
"You mean what are we going to do. Remember Merlin, you're not alone." She smiled and gently grabbed his hand, which now presently rested at his side. "Firstly, we need to keep you away from Arthur."  
"You know Gwen, that I can't do that. But this will become a problem."  
"Yeah...and Arthur doesn't know. I don't think you need to tell him anyway."  
"If he figured out, I'd be accused of witchcraft. He was too drunk to remember a thing, not that he felt anything real..."

Again, Merlin brought his trembling hands to his head, allowing his fingers to snake through his shaggy mess of hair. He began to lightly shiver as he attempted to hold back sobs. At moments like this, Gwen would usually blame herself for bringing up such a sullen conversation.

"Don't cry again Merlin. We'll figure something out. But, eventually we need to tell Gaius."  
"No, that would just put him in a terrible situation..." In the back of his mind, Merlin knew that would probably be the best thing to do.  
"Well, Morgana, is getting quite worried about you, you know."  
"Ahg..." Merlin replied. "I feel sick again."

With that, Merlin rose and walked away to a small wooded area. Gwen cringed slightly as she heard him retching behind her. He'd been at it the morning before for hours and honestly, she thought he was going to die.

_Poor Merlin_! She thought to herself.  _You're a sorcerer, how could you let Arthur do something like that to you?_  Seconds later, Merlin emerged looking worse than he did before.  
"I suppose, we should get the final pail then head back to the castle. I have a lot of work to do, and I'm sure you do as well."

Gwen sighed as she rose and made way to the well. Upon reaching the old stone artifact, she looked down into the endless pit. Merlin soon followed after her.  
"We should make a wish." She said, turning around.  
"And you've seen what magic has done to me so far." Merlin gave her a friendly smile. "But I guess it can't harm anyone now. Do you have a coin?"

"No...no I don't." Gwen sighed. "And even if I did, that would be wasting."  
"It really is unfair, isn't it. They take everything you have, and leave you with nothing." Gwen could hear the hate in Merlin's voice, something that she had to get used to. He wasn't the same Merlin she knew from a while ago. She knew he had every right to be angry, and hurt. Still she didn't want him to become so stressed that he ate away at himself from the inside. She remembered the fear in his eyes when he told her what had happened the morning after.

Merlin had a right to be angry, yes he did. Gwen just didn't want it to build up inside of him.

* * *

"And where have you been?" Gaius' voice rang through and already tired Merlin's ears. "For the past week, you've been nothing but slow when it comes to completing your tasks."

"Sorry," Merlin replied as he stepped into his master's room. "I've just been feeling sick to my stomach."  
"Would you like me to check you out? You do seem rather pale." Gaius made his way over to his assistant.  
"No! Just the changing weather I suppose. Let me get straight to my duties then." (Giaus doesn't allow Merlin to use his magic, he sneeks and does it, i don't think he'd tell Giaus)

Gaius decided not to question Merlin's attitude, but didn't at all drop the thought.

"Well today, you're just making some simple deliveries. Nothing too harsh, and by noon Prince Arthur needs his armor polished."

Merlin's stomach cringed at the thought, but he nodded and took his deliveries.n  
As soon as he made it out of Gaius' chambers, he felt the same burning sensation in his stomach once again and quickly searched for something to vomit in.

"Gwen," As usual, Morgana's voice was calm and soothing to her maid servant. Gwen currently folded some of her Mistress's clothings. All the while she wore a distressed look on her face. "I don't mean to stick my head into matters that are not mine, but...is everything alright. You seem very stressed and overworked. It seems like you're doing more than you should be."

"Well you could say that." Gwen rose from her position to look at her childhood friend. "Merlin, let's just say is not in the best condition."

"Let's talk about it." Morgana strode over to her bed and sat down. She motioned for Gwen to do the same thing. "I know it's not like him, but I've seen how slow he's been. It started perhaps, last week." For some reason, Morgana was being much more persistent than she had been with this topic. She knew that just as she didn't like to keep secrets from Gwen, Gwen hated to keep secrets from her. "Is there something you're not telling me Gwen. If you don't want me to know, I guess I could understand." At that, the young Princess began to rise.

"Wait Morgana," Gwen quickly said. "Please sit back down." Morgana did as she was told and stared. "You swear to keep a secret?"

"Gwen, have I ever told one of yours?" Morgana paused. "You know that you are my only true friend, I'd never do anything to deceive you."

"You're right Morgana, I apologize for keeping it from you." Gwen paused and took a deep breath. "Your brother has done something foul. He raped Merlin a week ago. He came into his own chamber drunk after a party I suppose, while Merlin cleaned. Then Merlin described to me what had happened and well...that's not all."

Morgana had brought her hands to cover her own mouth in shock. "What Gwen, what could be worse than that!?"

"Morgana, please do not be afraid of him when I tell you this, but Merlin is a warlock and well...we are still not sure how it happened, but Merlin, is carrying your brother's child."

And then, that was followed by a strange and painful silence. Neither of the girls looked at each other, but Gwen felt anger radiating from Morgana.

The Princess rose and crossed her arms. "Where is Arthur, I must find him this instant."  
"Morgana." Gwen rose after her. "If anything, Arthur probably takes pride in breaking Merlin. If he becomes suspicious, then Merlin will be in danger. If Arthur or King Uther figure out, Merlin will be accused of witchcraft."

"Then what are we to do Gwen?" Morgana placed her hands on her hips. "Merlin is your friend. Is he not?"

"Morgana, I just don't want him in danger. The most we can do now is help him..."  
"Gwen, explain to me, how you know he is.."  
"Pregnant." Gwen finished her sentence. She faced Morgana. "It's quite simple you see. I was the one who diagnosed it. First, I went into Gaius' studies...please keep that to yourself as well. I looked up a thing or two about warlocks becoming Ill. Curiosity got the best of me and I ventured into a strange section. Before I could turn away, I saw the book describing everything that Merlin was going through. He was retching, vomiting, fainting all within a week after Arthur had hurt him." Gwen sighed as she walked around the room. "As I read down, I came across a diagnoses to his symptoms. Now, I know what you're thinking. 'Merlin is a male'. Yes, I thought that as well but, it appears male Warlock's, under certain situations whether it be by chance or destiny, could bare children."

"Well, did you back up that source." Morgana was sitting down with her arms crossed, waiting for enough evidence.

"Yes, yes I did. That day, I took a stroll to the library and secretly read some books that have been closed off from the public for twenty years. Of course, these books had everything to do with, magic. I looked up the same thing I had found in Gaius' study and not only did it confirm my diagnosis, but it lead me to another source."

"Which was..." Morgana was now laying down on her bed.  
"The Dragon, the Great Dragon."  
"You spoke to him!? Gwen, if you were caught_"  
"I know, but it was worth it...I brought all this evidence to Merlin and it appeared that he was becoming weaker, and weaker."  
Morgana sighed as she stood and stared at Gwen. "I guess, the two of us really have work to do."

* * *

Much to his surprise, noon had arrived quicker than he expected and like Gaius told him, Merlin was in Arthur's chambers polishing his armor.

Merlin thanked God when he realized that Arthur was not there. He was able to do his job in peace without being taunted or poked at. He was quite tired already, having had to run all around the castle delivering things to this person and that person. He was quite happy to end the first part of his day with just shining armor.  
The fact that it was Arthur's armor made the situation a whole lot stranger. Merlin couldn't get the past events out of his head. That sudden fear he felt, and the anger that followed after he realized that he couldn't do anything to save himself. He allowed Arthur to defile him and now, he was stuck with Arthur's unborn offspring.  
The memory made him want to vomit, everything about that night...

* * *

_Gaius requested that Merlin prepare Arthur's bed for him before the party ended. As usual, Merlin did as he was told without to much question._

_As he heard the cheers of the party, Merlin made his way down from familiar set of corridors and halls, into Arthur's chambers where he at once, made sure everything was how it should've been. The bed was nicely made and Arthur's night clothes were set out as they should've been. All that was left was for Merlin to prepare Arthur's meal and bring it back to his room._

_Much to Merlin's surprise, Arthur was already in his chambers when he returned._

_"Sire," Merlin began. "I wasn't aware that the festivities were over." The whole situation itself was very odd. Arthur stood in the center of the room, lightly swaying from side to side. All the while, he kept a strong gaze on Merlin._

_"They aren't." Arthur replied as he began a very sloppy walk. "I just...thought you might be in here."_  
 _"Is that so, sire?" Merlin placed to food on a table. "I think I'm going to go now, I have other matters to attend to."_

_Arthur roughly grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him back. His strength was great. "You don't leave...unless I give you permission, Merlin."_

_The way Arthur said Merlin's name sent shivers down his spine, and as Arthur forcefully pulled him nearer, Merlin could smell the alcohol coming from Arthur's clothes and breath. The prince brought Merlin before him and stared into the eyes of the young Warlock. Merlin sensed no good intentions coming from the Prince, and knowing very well that he couldn't hurt Arthur, he began to mentally panic._

_"You know what," Arthur's grip began to loosen. "I never noticed how...beautiful you look...especially when..." For a second, Merlin believed he was free but was roughly grabbed by the collar and met by a full fist in his stomach. He fell to his knees instantly before attempting to rise._

_"I don't think so." Arthur then sent his foot, ramming into Merlin's stomach causing the Warlock to cough violently. At that, Arthur smiled._

_"Right where I want you Merlin."_  
 _A hand tightly gripped Merlin's collar and forced him on his feet, then finally allowing him to fall on the bed. Before he had a chance to even sit up, Arthur was upon him like a wolf to his prey._

_"Get off of me!" Merlin commanded as he brought his hands before him, attempting to push the Prince off. "You're drunk!"_

_"How dare you." Arthur smiled. "I guess I must teach you a lesson so you can see where you lie in society. You've been bold lately."_

_Before Merlin had a chance to protest, the Prince met his lips with a powerful clash. Merlin's eyes opened wide in disbelief as he attempted to fight back the kiss. The kiss reflected everything the Prince felt for his servent. Anger, Hatred, Dominance and a hidden passion._

_When he broke free, Merlin stared in confusion into the bright blue orbs._  
 _"That wasn't enough for you?"_  
 _"Arthur please...this isn't right."_  
 _"What, you don't feel the same way?" He couldn't tell whether or not Arthur was being honest or not. Nevertheless, he allowed his anger to get the best of him._

_"If I can't have you then Merlin, I'll make sure as hell that no one else can..."_

* * *

Merlin quickly snapped out of his daydream and continued to polish the armor. He didn't want to be in the room when Arthur returned in fear that time would evidently repeat itself.

As soon as he finished, Merlin rose and made way to the door. Much to his dismay, Arthur seemed to have had intentions of entering the room, for the both clashed into each other.

"I'm sorry." Arthur jokingly said. "I didn't see you there, Merlin."  
"Yeah sure." Merlin attempted to shove past Arthur but that proved to no avail. To make matters worse, Arthur had brought company with him.

"Sire, let me through." Merlin commanded.  
"And, if I said no, what would you do about it?" Arthur crossed his arms. "Still hurt are we? Little Merlin the whore?"

Those words shocked Merlin as he looked into Arthur's eyes.  
"Y...you remember?"  
"Of course I do, the look on your face was priceless." The two behind Arthur laughed. "Oh please Arthur stop! You're hurting me! It_"

"Shut up!" Merlin yelled, his heart was skipping several beats. "You...you..."  
"What, are you going to cry now? Come on then, either cry or lay a punch on me." Arthur crossed his arms. "You little whore."

Merlin had visible tears in his eyes, for he did not know how to react. He felt like trash, and the fact that Arthur remembered the whole thing made matters even worse. Arthur slowly began to walk over to Merlin with a smile on his face.

"Oh, wouldn't I give anything to hear you scream for me one more time. Perhaps, we can do it again, maybe when you have nothing to do." Arthur and his friends burst into laughter while Merlin quickly ran past them, out of the room.

"Let him go! I'll perhaps do him again later." Merlin heard Arthur yell. This only caused Merlin to run faster.

* * *

_**Please comment, kudos, etc. The more you do, the faster I'll update.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the Kudos for the first chapter. Hope you like this chapter! Please don't forget to comment.**

* * *

Merlin." He cast away the voice as he turned aside in his bed. "Merlin!" The voice, this time much louder, causing the young Warlock to sit up in his bed. He stared into the angry eyes of his master, Gaius.

"Three hours late this morning. I was out doing my business and happened to return here to find you, sleeping! Do you have any idea how furious Arthur is with you?" Merlin was already dressing himself up; Gaius continued to babble angrily. Much to Merlin's dismay, his stomach was sick and he had a major headache.

"Merlin! Can you be any slower? To Prince's Chambers, hurry!"

* * *

When Merlin stumbled into Arthur's chambers, the Prince was quick to scold him.  
"Look at these clothes, they've been here for three hours! Come on Merlin, my bed should've been made ages ago."  
"Yes Sire." Merlin replied as he stumbled to the bed, feeling more sick than earlier.  
"No you daft idiot! The clothes first!" The Prince motioned to the floor, ordering Merlin to get on his knees and pick up every single piece of clothing their. He made sure to know Merlin know when he was going to slow.

"Come on, hurry!" Arthur yelled.  
"U..under...understood..." Merlin replied as he painfully stood up, clutching his stomach.  
"I don't think you do." And with that, Arthur drove his foot into Merlin's stomach causing him to yell in pain. He attempted to stand, but the pain in his stomach began to make it unbearable. "Come on, get up then." Arthur crossed his arms and laughed at the display before him. "You know what, I'll leave you to your pitiful self. Just don't let me return to a dirty room. After that, I'd like you to retrieve and order from the blacksmith. And again would you polish my armor? But, before you do that, in the corridor there are vases that I need you to retrieve and bring to the Throne Room. Three of them to be exact."

Merlin had managed to stand before Arthur.  
"Get to it then." Arthur said, as he turned away. "And oh, I need a sparring partner."  
"Yes sire."Merlin inclined his head as the Prince left the room. After hanging up the clothes, Merlin went straight for the bed.  
He fought the urge to lay on it and go to sleep as he slowly began to make it. Every so often, he would rub his stomach.  
"I'm sorry..." Merlin whispered. "I won't let him hurt you like that again..." And then, he felt rather strange. If someone would've walked past, they would've believed he was mad. Or perhaps cursed. In a way he was, this obviously wasn't a blessing.  
With that in mind, he continued to make the bed.

Merlin's next stop was of course, the blacksmith shop where he had retrieved a sword. Arthur had claimed that it was one of a kind, yet it looked like the same to Merlin. Afterwards, after setting the sword nicely in Arthur's room, he headed to the corridor, looking for the vases.  
There was only one in his presence. Had someone perhaps moved the other two? As he pondered for an answer, he took hold of the only one that was there. The medium sized marble vase was heavier than Merlin imagined. As he picked it up, he felt as if he was going to fall backwards.

"Wait, Merlin. No heavy lifting, remember? Gwen and I have already gotten the other two." Merlin expected it first to be Gwen, but wasn't that surprised to see Morgana, at first.  
"It's fine you know, I'm only…wait…" He paused for a second and stared at the Princess. Slowly he put the vase down, keeping an eye on her as he did so. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I mean…you're not supposed to life heavy things if you're going to have a child. That's why the two of us…oh…" Morgana had caught herself much too late as she saw Merlin fume with anger. "Oops."  
"Gwen told you! Didn't she?" Merlin accused and quickly brought his hands to his head. "Oh no!"  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone! It hurts me that you can't trust me, Merlin." Morgana ran to her friend and softly gave him a hug. "Merlin, I'll make sure that you are safe…no one will find out, okay? I'll think of something."  
For a while, the two stood like that, holding each other close and Merlin wasn't sure whether to be happy or upset. Gwen had sworn to keep it a secret, and yet, the Princess of Camelot knew.  
"Come on then." Morgan released Merlin and took the vase into her hands. "Let's get going to the Throne Room."  
"Yeah." Merlin replied.  
"I heard polishing armor was fun, care if I join you?"

* * *

This had been the third time this week; Gwen had visited her 'friend'. Kilgharrah to be exact. Upon meeting him the first time, confronting him of Merlin's sickness, she was frightened of him, but now he seemed more like a human to her, rather than a dragon.  
"He's doing fine." She said as the dragon sat perched on the rock before her. "I only worry that it will become worse."

"And you have a right to worry. This is highly uncommon. What makes matters even worse is that Merlin, is a Warlock. If every, anybody other than those you've told is to find out, Merlin will be accused of seducing the prince. On top of that, this baby will be thought of as a vermin."

"Do you believe that…"  
"Uther will have it killed? Of course Love. Arthur, will have no objections. If you care for Merlin, I believe you need to work on getting him out of Camelot."

"How could I even do such a thing!?" Gwen asked the dragon in confusion. "I'm only a servant."  
"Oh dear Gwen, you are more than that. You have your friends to help you, and you define yourself by your," The Dragon had extended its arm and presently, a large finger now lingered over Gwen's chest. "Courage."  
"I wish I had more courage in myself." Gwen replied.

"I might be able to assist you, in a way that I have only once done." The dragon smiled as Gwen stared into its calm, human like eyes. "Please, extend both of your arms." She did as she was told.  
The dragon then pulled its arm away and stared at the woman before him. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and instantly, flames danced about the cave and quickly advanced in Gwen's direction. As the tongues of fire engulfed her, she fought back the urge to scream until she realized that she was in no pain. The fire didn't burn her nor did it her dress. It just stayed on her for a while until it slowly died down onto the palms of her hands, outstretched before. When the fire finally vanished, it left behind two thick painless brandings.  
On her right hand, a star pentagram sat neatly, while on her next, a fish appeared.

"I have given you a great amount of my power, and because of that I have branded you with two symbols on your palms. The first one, is the Pentagram which represents witchcraft while the second is the Fish, which represents Christianity. These two are completely opposite, but together in your hands will work together."

Gwen was prepared to say something else, but the Dragon took off before she could. Staring at her hands, she noticed the markings slowly fading away.

* * *

By the faces the Princess made, Merlin could tell that she highly disliked polishing Arthur's armor.

"Why can't he polish his own armor?" Morgana asked. "It doesn't take that much effort."

"It's Arthur we're talking about." Merlin replied as he rose to his feet. "He doesn't do anything by himself."

"I guess two could agree on that." The two laughed for a while before Merlin helped Morgana to her feet. "What now?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I have to train with Arthur, which basically means I have to get beat up." Merlin sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"But Merlin_" "I know. But it's not like I'm two months or anything. It'll be fine Morgana." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do you promise?" Morgana asked, she seemed very worried.

"Yes Morgana, I do."

"Well until Arthur calls for you, I'm granting you a bit of freedom. Perhaps you can go to my chambers and nap." Morgana smiled. "You seem like you could use one."

"That wouldn't be good, but thank you. Perhaps I'll go to Gwen's house for a while and sleep." Merlin itched his hair. "Gaius would have my head if he caught me sleeping."

"No. I don't believe he would if he knew why." Morgana's tone became sympathetic as she stared lovingly into Merlin's eyes. "I believe we should tell him."

"Morgana, it would cause more problems than solutions." He sighed as he sat on Arthur's bed.

"I only believe things will get worse if we don't tell him." She pressed on. "Do you not trust him?"

"I don't know yet Morgana." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I just don't want to put him through a lot of stress."

"I understand," Morgana placed her hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Just know that whatever happens, I'll be on your side."

* * *

 

_**I do not own Merlin.** _


	3. Chapter 3

"What's the matter with you, Merlin?" Arthur asked as his servant promptly dressed him.  
"Come again?" Merlin replied, awaiting some rude remark.  
"Is something bothering you?"

Merlin had finished putting on the Prince's Armor. He stepped back a bit as Arthur fixed some things up himself.  
"Nothing, not since a month ago." Merlin managed. He heard Arthur sigh deeply before facing him, with a saddened expression.  
"Can you not just put it behind you Merlin? That was over a month ago." Arthur yelled, crossing his arms.  
"Well, I'm sorry if my attitude towards you is sour." Merlin began, as his anger began to fuel him again. "But I don't believe the fact that you took advantage of me is a reason to be happy. If I may Sire, I've other work to attend to."

As Merlin made another attempt to leave the room, Arthur quickly caught onto his arm. "Sorry." The Prince said, with a smirk on his face.

"No, no you're not." Merlin replied, pulling his arm away, which only caused Arthur to chuckle. The servant made his way to the door as quick as he could, trying to ignore Arthur's final words.

"You're right, I'm not."

* * *

That following night, Lady Morgana sat in her chambers reading a very thick book. In her armchair, she would sigh as she attempted to better understand the contents in front of her. If Gwen could do it, so could she.

"Morgana," Gwen began. "We can rest on it for tonight. I haven't heard anything about it from Merlin."  
"Yes Gwen, but he's nearly two months! This books has all the answers, everything we need to know." Morgana sighed. "To make matters worse, he still hasn't told Gaius. I'm afraid that if the two of us...Merlin and I of course...use our magic to cover up the physical appearance, Gaius will sense something."

"Gaius is trustworthy." Gwen started. "If we can trust the Great Dragon, we can trust Gaius." At that moment, Morgana shut her book and stood. She quickly took Gwen's hands from her side and held them in her own. She then stared at her maid's palms.

"I feel great power from these markings." She said. "The Great Dragon, must favor you."  
Gwen pulled her hands away and shook her head. "No, he claims I am courageous." She laughed. "You know better than anyone that I have no courage."

"That's a lie." Morgana crossed her arms. "I believe you are and if you see differently, then only time will tell."

The girls smiled at each other for a short time, for someone had entered Morgana's chambers.  
"Uther." Morgana yelped surprised. Behind him came Arthur, then Merlin.  
"To what, may I offer this pleasure?" Morgana asked as the three men entered the room.  
"Counsel." Arthur began before his father had a chance to talk.

"That's odd." Morgana said as she rose and slowly progressed toward the three men. "For what reason."  
"Well my dear," Uther began. "I fear there have been more sightings of magic then we'd like. We want to stop these people in their tracks."

"So, this meeting is about finding innocent people and putting them to death?" Morgana asked. "I wish not to attend."

"That has already been decided. I knew you'd think harshly of it." This was Arthur who spoke. "And if you need an extra pair of hands, I've brought Merlin. He's been falling asleep lately, I wouldn't want him shaming me in front of everybody."

"That would be fine," Morgana smiled. "I need an extra pair of hands." Morgana felt Gwen quickly breathe behind her as Arthur pushed Merlin before him.  
"Depending on how long this takes, I'll be back soon." Arthur smiled. "I advise you not to act how you have been today."

With that, the King and Prince left the room.  
A visible breath was taken by the three before Morgana sat down and went straight to business.  
"We must tell Gaius." She commanded. "He knows what to do, these books don't have all the answers."  
"It's not like you've been reading them through." Gwen managed as she folded clothes.

"No." Merlin replied. "That's a terrible idea."  
"Seems like the best one we've got!" Morgana crossed her arms as she stood. Merlin at that moment leaned on her bedroom wall. His eyes stayed on her as she neared him. "Look Merlin, you'll start to show soon."

"And I've got a solution for that." He quickly said. "Magic, I can change my appearance. Or at least the appearance around my stomach."

"Magic might hurt the baby." Morgana replied.  
"We need to leave." Gwen said, emerging from the back of the room. "Soon. But we can't do that without telling Gaius."

"No! What am I supposed to tell him? That I was raped by the Prince and now I have to carry his child? It's easy for you two to tell me what to do but you're not stuck in my situation."

"But Merlin, we're here for you." Gwen said. "If you have to leave, I'm prepared to go with you."  
"And you Morgana, you can't just get up and leave." Merlin sighed. "We'd have to go without you."

"Trust me, I've been waiting for a chance to leave this place. I'd gladly leave Merlin, believe me. You should know that more than anyone." She paused before she spoke again. "And if I was in your position, I would've killed it off a month ago. You shouldn't have to suffer for what he's done."

"Now that's a terrible thing to say!" Gwen intervened.  
"It's the truth." Morgana replied as she went back to reading.

"I still don't plan on telling Gaius." Merlin walked over to the bed and sat. "What would he think of me?"

"I can tell him."Gwen offered as she sat near her friend. "It'll make it easier for you."  
"No_" "If you don't tell Gaius, Merlin, I'll tell Arthur." Morgana interjected. "And I know you wouldn't like that. You have until daybreak tomorrow."

* * *

**Thanks for all the feedback! I don't own Merlin!**


	4. Chapter 4

Daybreak had arrived quicker than Merlin had thought and if Morgana was telling the truth, he didn't have a ton of time to tell Gaius.

* * *

"Gauis..." Merlin quietly announced as he ate breakfast. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Why of course Merlin, what is it?"  
"Can a Warlock...a male Warlock be impregnated?" Merlin asked, and sounded rather foolish.  
"There have been cases of it through the years, yes! But for that to happen would require a very strong Warlock...why do you ask?"

There was a pause before Merlin continued.  
"I'm...I'm..." Merlin stopped before he continued, staring into Gaius' eyes.  
"What is it Merlin? Speak up!" Gaius commanded.

Merlin sighed as he opened his mouth to speak. "Gaius, it's me." He said, already feeling tears stream down his cheeks. "I...I was raped a...and..."

"Merlin, how could you not tell me this sooner? Slow down and don't rush yourself, tell me everything."

* * *

"Get up, Arthur." The voice was much less pleasing than he hoped it to be, and upon opening his eyes, he noticed Morgana. "Not who you were planning to see?"

"No, not really. Where the hell is Merlin?" Arthur forced himself out of his bed.  
"He's ill, not that you would care." Morgana said. "It's partly your fault."  
"And by that Morgana, you mean..." Arthur stood before her, grinning.  
"It doesn't matter, it's not like you'll be seeing him any time soon.

The two stared at each other before Morgana finally turned away. "Have fun making your own food, that is if Gwen hasn't for you already."

"First it's Merlin who is off edge, then it's you! What's wrong with everybody?"  
"Hm, let's see." At that moment, Morgana roughly pushed Arthur, nearly knocking him off of his feet. "Think back two months."

Arthur stood for a while as he pondered and Morgana actually felt bad for him. He seemed clueless about the whole situation, as if it meant nothing.

"Nevermind, don't even think about it. It doesn't matter." Morgana quickly made her way towards the exit of the room.  
"Morgana." Arthur quickly said, causing the woman to turn. "If you see Merlin, tell him I'm truly sorry for what happened. I hardly doubt he wants to see me, so I can understand if he wants time away. Just let him know, that I'm greatly sorry."

* * *

**So I was re-reading this and realized how short this chapter was and I'm all like "Oh shit...this chater is way to short, if this is all I update tomorrow, they'll be like, "Fuck you Yamiga, Damn you to hell." So, I decided to add this chapter tonight and it looks like tomorrow will be a double up as well. Please, please, please comment, tell me what you think. I enjoy the Kudos...but really I'd also like to know what you think. SO don't be afraid to comment.**

**And I don't own Merlin. Enjoy....God Bless.**

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

These were the days that Merlin enjoyed the most. The day where he didn't have to be disturbed and the days where he could just rest. More so, he found himself getting in touch with nature by just taking long naps outside and letting the sun warm him.

Often, he would hear the constant nagging of Gwen, Gaius or Morgana telling him to get inside before he got sick, or before he was attacked by bandits. In answer to this, he would claim that his magic would get him out of the situation.

"I told you Merlin, you are banned from using magic until your child is born!" Gaius would angrily tell him, as he ushered Merlin inside his room, or now, inside Gwen's small house.

He would be locked away, only to be allowed a small glimpse of the outside world. This was Gwen's way of keeping him safe for Morgana tended to be much more strict.

"You can have no sweets, no meat, nor bread. You shall eat only greens." Was what Morgana would say. "And you shall do nothing but rest all day."

Currently, Merlin spent his day outside. He let the sun warm him like a huge blanket as he closed his eyes. No matter how bad the situation seemed, at the moment, Merlin was living only for the moment. He cleared his mind of everything else before he closed his eyes and dreamt.

* * *

"Well, should I tell him or not?" Morgana asked after explaining to Gwen how her meeting with Arthur turned out. "Or should I forget Arthur even said a word."

Gwen folded her Mistress' clothes as she attempted to find an answer. "Perhaps, the Prince is truly sorry Morgana. I mean, it's been over two months since the incident occurred. He has probably been pondering on it himself." Gwen smiled. "But ultimately, it's your decision on whether to pass it on to Merlin or not."

"Oh Gwen, always wise." Morgana slipped her hands around Gwen from behind and hugged her. "Merlin's lucky to have a friend like you."

"As he is you."  
_

* * *

"Begin." Uther's voice rang through the training grounds and the two knights sprang at each other like animals in a cage.

The king watched closely as his son dodged blows and occasionally struck back, but there was something off about him. He seemed more sluggish than usual, and Uther couldn't pinpoint it.  
Arthur of course, knew all too well, the source of his poor combat.

Merlin. He thought as the knight charged at him. He hardly had time to move out of the way, let alone end up perfectly on his feet. He glanced at his father and wasn't surprised to see the Kings angry face as yet another knight nearly made way to apprehend his son.

As Arthur used his sword to protect him from another blow, he again thought of Merlin. The tears in the young servant's eyes, the way he helplessly looked at his master.

Arthur hardly dodged another blow delivered by a sword. It grazed him on his cheek and caused him to quickly lose his balance.

How the Prince wanted to make everything right between he and his servant. The situation, or the pain he had caused had finally come to light for him and thinking on how he affected his servant's life, he only wished he could make things better.

Arthur was so caught up in his train of thought that he had not noticed the fist flying towards him by his opponent, and without trying to defend himself, Arthur submitted to the cruel attack and fell down on his knees. Within seconds he was knocked out cold.

* * *

**This is in my opinion, bad writing when it comes to explaining Arturh's character developement and sudden change. I agree, that I could have perhaps done a better job at thoroughly explaining him...But I hope that doesn't tear you away from the story. :)**

**I don't own Merin.**


	6. Chapter 6

Well into the third month of Merlin's pregnancy, another situation had quickly risen. That situation was Arthur.

Merlin didn't know why or how, but guilt had slowly come over the Prince. He seemed mellow and mildly depressed and usually, he'd cut Merlin's visits very short, often excusing the young Servant and going about his business. Regretfully, Merlin began to feel terrible for Arthur.  
Perhaps it was the way Arthur looked, almost as if he was sleep deprived. Or even the way he talked to Merlin. There was no happiness in his voice, only terrible sadness.

Merlin only hoped that Arthur wouldn't do anything foolish to end up hurt, or even worse, dead.

* * *

Merlin placed the plate of food on the foot of Arthur's bed. The Prince only looked at it as he sat up.  
"Are you going to get up and eat?" Merlin asked, slightly crossing his arms.  
"Maybe." Arthur replied in a less audible voice.

Merlin watched as the Prince made his way out of bed and into his closet. He pulled his usual red clothing out before walking sluggishly back to his bed.  
"Sire, would you like me to dress you?" Merlin asked, making his way forward.  
"No." Arthur replied.  
"Then what would you like me to do?" And Merlin began to sound rather irritated. "Are you just going to do this every time now? Act like this?"

Arthur only looked down at his hands in his lap, completely ignoring Merlin.  
"Eat your food." Merlin commanded as he stormed in front of Arthur. "Eat it now."  
And again, Arthur did nothing but look down.

To Merlin's anger and to his surprise, he felt tears welling in his eyes. Was he seriously about to cry over some Prince that had hurt him, and had caused him to have mood swings such as this.

"I'm sorry." Arthur spoke quietly, as he noticed tears falling from Merlin's eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did to you three months ago, I'm sorry for making you work, and I'm sorry for just..." Arthur trailed up as he stood. "I never wanted to make you cry Merlin, I never wanted to make you hurt inside."

Arthur stood before Merlin. He noticed that the brunette was holding back tears, something he hated to see him do.

"Merlin, if you have to cry, I swear I'll never hold it against you. After all, you deserve to." And for the first time in ages, Merlin stared into the eyes of his Prince and saw nothing but sorrow and guilt.

"I'm truly sorry...for everything Merlin. These past three months have been terrible for you and me. I've tried to hide my feelings by pretending that...I was proud of what I did to you that night. In reality Merlin, I felt terrible. I stole something from you that didn't belong to me, and I can see I've completely ruined you." Arthur paused as he frowned. Merlin continued to stare at him with large watery eyes as if to tell him to continue on.

"I know you dislike me and I know you dislike my company. To make things better...I am going to dismiss you from my service."  
"What?" Merlin sounded confused. "Why?" The servant nearly lost his balance, but it was the bed that caught him.  
"Because it's not healthy for you Merlin, I'm not going to have you serve me if you do not wish to." Arthur replied.  
"And if I say I do!?" Merlin asked, still in shock. "You're sick Arthur, I can tell! You haven't been eating or getting enough sleep or_"  
"And, I deserve it Merlin." Arthur replied. "And you deserve to be free from my grasp, I don't ever want to have to harm you again."

There was a slight pause before Merlin took the plate from the foot of the bed and threw it at Arthur.

"I hate you!" He yelled with clenched fist. "I hate everything about you!" Arthur stood there and looked with hurt in his eyes, but he let Merlin continue on.

"You act a way one day, and then completely change your attitude on another! Why do you act like this!?" Merlin asked, and when Arthur didn't answer, Merlin continued on. "What are you playing at!? First, you get me to hate you and then you get me to feel sorry for you and then, you get me to love_" Both Merlin and Arthur made eye contact once again when Merlin stopped at love.

"I hate you Arthur...I really do." Merlin said.  
"I'm sorry Merlin, for everything." Arthur replied as his servant began to leave the room. "And if I could, then I would make things better...I swear I would!" Arthur hadn't yet noticed it, but tears grew in his eyes as Merlin slammed the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry..." Arthur whispered as he stared at the shut door. "I truly am..."  
Arthur quickly moved to his drawers and withdrew one of his many daggers from them. He had no intention of making things harder for Merlin, the only person whom he truly cared about. With a plunge from the dagger into his stomach, Arthur knew that he was setting things right.

* * *

**_Reading this chapter literally, literally killed me. It's terrible, I can't believe I actualy wrote this. Blah._ **


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin entered his chambers with tears in his eyes. Gwen and Gaius both watched nervously as he passed them by and went straight to his room. They heard him slam the door and fall like a limp body on his bed.

"I'll deal with it." Gwen said and before Gaius could intervene, she was already knocking on Merlin's door.  
When there was no answer, Gwen slowly pushed the door open and revealed a depressed Merlin. He laid face down on his bed.

"Merlin." Gwen quietly said, as she sat near him and began to slowly stroke his hair. "Can you tell me what happened?"

For a while, Merlin stayed in the same position but finally, after Gwen's persistence, he sat up and began to tell what had happened. He started from the very beginning, that being when Arthur had first started to change, by acting the way he had been lately. The way the Prince had stopped eating his food all together, and finally to the present, the apology he had given Merlin today.  
The young warlock didn't go through this without crying, and Gwen even felt her eyes become watery. She hated to see Merlin stuck in this situation, where his heart was being torn two different ways.

"Regardless," Gwen said, pulling him into a hug. "What Arthur has done is far beyond forgiving. And, I think he's just tricking you Merlin."

"No!" Merlin yelled back as he softly pushed away from his friend. "It was different this time...I swear! The way he looked at me...the way he spoke. When he dismissed me, I didn't sense anger, I only sensed hurt." He paused as he put his head in his hands. Gwen gently rubbed his back, beckoning him to continue.

"When I told him that...I hated him..." Merlin sat up and stared ahead. His eyes were rimmed red around. "He looked so hopeless Gwen! Oh God, I hope he doesn't do anything to himself!" And with that, Merlin burst into tears again.

"Merlin, this isn't healthy for you...he's not healthy for you!" Gwen replied. "Just wipe him from your mind!"

"I can't, I love him..." Merlin finally admitted. "I love him so much, I don't want to think that he'd hurt himself, but that look he gave me...the look in his eyes! Gwen, I must see him again to make sure he's well."  
"No!" Gwen yelled. "Not at all Merlin! I've said it earlier, this is unhealthy for you! I wouldn't trust Arthur for a minute!"

Merlin very desperately wanted to avoid an argument with his friend, but the more she denied him his free will to see his love, the more impulsive the situation seemed to become. Merlin became angrier with Gwen as the two began to raise their voice, finally coming to a fair resolution.

Merlin would be able to see Arthur later, if only he had agreed to come to Gwen's house and rest.

* * *

That morning, breakfast seemed shallow without Arthur there. Even Morgana found it strange to eat with Uther alone. It seemed that even if the two were so used to each others company, Arthur was not there to start a conversation.

"Have you seen Arthur anywhere?" Uther asked, breaking the strange silence. "He should be down here at the moment, unless his servant brought his breakfast to him."

"Yes, but still he'd come down to speak to you." Morgana replied. "Perhaps he's slept in."  
"But wouldn't his servant wake him up?" Uther asked.  
"The same servant that was supposed to bring him his breakfast?" Morgana asked as well.  
"I suppose so, but if the same servant that delivered his meals is the same servant that is supposed to wake him up then that servant_" "I, will go check on him Uther." Morgana intervened before Uther could continue speaking. As annoyed as she was, she didn't want to have to hear Uther rambling about nonsense.

Excusing herself from the table, she ran and made her way to Arthur's chambers, mumbling all sorts of curse words.

"Arthur, open up!" She yelled as she banged her fist at his door. "I'm getting really tired of your attitude, it's been tiresome lately." And still, there was no response. "Fine then, have it your way!" With that being said, Morgana angrily walked away from the room, completely oblivious to the blood coming from underneath the door.

As she arrived back downstairs, she saw Uther still sitting at the table. "He's still asleep I see." The King said. "Well, let's let him have his rest, he'll need it, while it lasts."

* * *

Gwen watched cautiously as Merlin controlled the water. He was able to mold it around his hands and make it float through the air.

"You know you're lucky." She said. "To be born with such a gift."  
"Or do you mean such a curse?" Merlin corrected as the water splashed into the sink. "Here I'd be killed for it."  
"Still, it's not something you should really be ashamed for. I mean, it could be used for good." Gwen vanished for a while as Merlin washed the dishes. She then returned, holding a basket of laundry.  
"I'll be leaving for the castle." She announced.  
"Come about?" Merlin said, as he turned to face her.  
"I have Morgana's clothes, I suppose she'll need them back." Gwen smiled.  
"Can't I come?" Merlin sounded desperate. "I could check on Arthur."

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes. "Mind you Merlin, I'll check on him." Gwen smiled as she made her way to the door.  
_

* * *

Morgana was in a less than pleased mood as Gwen dressed her that afternoon, and she began to question why.

"Arthur." Morgana replied. "The bloke hasn't come out of his room since this morning. It's well past the morning hours."

"Well, I must check on Arthur...for Merlin." Gwen finished dressing Morgana. "He's very worried about him."

Morgana flipped her hair back and then faced Gwen. "Whatever for? Why is he worried about Arthur's condition?"  
"The two talked a bit, from what I understand."  
"Well, I wouldn't trust a thing he says. He's probably playing Merlin." Morgana managed.  
"Yes, try telling Merlin that." Gwen said as she made her way for the door. "I'll see you later Morgana."

Gwen hurried to Prince Arthur chambers.  
Her heart was thumping wildly even before she entered his room. For some reason, she felt an unknown fear, as if something was terribly wrong, as if there was a reason for Arthur's absence.

Still, at the same time she was very surprised when she opened the door and found a collapsed and bleeding Prince.

Her screams are what sounded the Knights, Morgana, and Uther himself. And without question, Arthur (who at the moment seemed more dead than alive)was rushed to Gaius' chambers.  
_

* * *

When Gwen arrived home, Merlin stood there and waited for some good news. He felt his heart drop when Gwen had told him the devastating news and without warning, he ran to the castle, hoping to make it in time to save Arthur.

* * *

"This is not the result of an attack." Gaius said in his usual soft voice. "This is the result of a suicide."  
"W...what?" Uther asked in his frantic voice. "Why would he even think of taking his own life?" Even Morgana stood there, wearing the look of shock in her eyes.

"There are never clear answers to situations such as this one." Gaius advised as they all looked at the cadaver before them. "But whatever pain he is in now, I assure you...he is not in it anymore."

"He is not dead!" Uther yelled. "It can't be!"  
Before the king went into a deadly fit, Morgana took him by the hand.  
"Uther..." She said quietly. "Whatever has caused Arthur pain, it's gone now...we should leave Gaius to explore more options for his death, if suicide doesn't sit well with you."

And Uther, who was still in shock allowed Morgana to lead him out of the chambers, leaving Gaius alone.  
"Pity..." Gaius thought to himself as he searched for his potions to preserve a dead body.

At that moment, Merlin came bursting into the chambers. At once, he saw Arthur's motionless body laying on the bed, and he quickly made his way to it.

"Is he dead?" Merlin asked in shock, as he put his hand on Arthur's pale cheek.  
"I'm afraid so...or at least he will be. When he first arrived, there was a faint pulse...it should be gone now."

"Gaius!" Merlin peeled himself away from his love for just a second. "Is there any spell, any enchantment I can use?" And Merlin sounded desperate.

"I'm afraid there's not a spell Merlin.." Gaius paused. "But in legends, if my memory serves me correctly... the power to call someone back from the brink of death resides in the heart of the caller. But that person must be a sorcerer...and he must be powerful. He must have all the will to bring the one he loves back."

"I don't understand." Merlin said in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, you summon your magic from your heart and convert it into a life source...it must be from the heart though." Gaius paused as he stared at the way Merlin held Arthur. Almost as if the Prince was still alive. "Do you love him Merlin?"  
"Yes." The Warlock replied.  
"And do you wish for him to live?"  
"Yes!" Merlin yelled back. "And I would do anything!"

Gaius quickly made his way towards Arthur and checked for a pulse. "There is a very faint one." Gaius said. "He is still alive but just barely. You do have the power to change that Merlin. I believe I'll leave you in private, for focus."

Merlin wasn't even paying attention when the older warlock left.  
He only placed his hands on the Prince's chest, where the stab wound was covered by bandages. Then he focused as hard as he could, harder than he ever had.

Memories and thoughts flooded his head. He tried to think of life with Arthur dead, his child would not know the great man that he belonged to. Camelot, would have no future king and the kingdom would fall to chaos. Aside from all of that, Merlin would hurt inside more than he ever had before. The fact that the death of Arthur was his own cause only made him focus harder.

"Don't die." He said out loud. "I swear, if you open your eyes Arthur...I will never stop loving you! I will be there every moment with you until the day I die...and I will forgive you!"

Still, the Prince laid motionless as magic was being channeled through his body. Yet, this wasn't enough to get Merlin to stop.

He continued on and on. He felt lightheaded and weak at some points, but it didn't cause him to lose his grip. The more happier thoughts he concocted, the more life was spread through Arthur. He wanted only to see the bright blue eyes staring at him, happy and full of life.

And with enough hope, love and magic...he got just that.

Arthur's chest began to heave large breaths of air before his eyes finally burst open. He stared at Merlin, as he was now fully aware that the man was a sorcerer.

"Merlin..." Arthur started.  
"Don't talk!" Merlin gasped. "Please...I know what you've seen but_"  
"Merlin, I'm not going to tell a soul what I've seen." Arthur promised. "I swear. I'll never do anything to harm you again and_"

Merlin had flung himself on the Prince and held him in a tight embrace. And then, feeling happiness and security, Merlin finally allowed himself to cry the way he'd always wanted to and that was in Arthur's arms.

* * *

**I don't Own BBC Merlin.**

**I don't know about this chapter? What do you guys think?**


	8. Chapter 8

Gaius had entered the room to see if the technique worked. Upon entering, he was surprised to see that not only was Arthur breathing, but he held his servant in a very tight embrace. It appeared that the two both slept soundly and this caused a warm feeling to arise in Gaius' old heart. He was truly happy for the two.

* * *

Hours later Uther burst into the room upon hearing the news. Morgana followed after him with tears in her eyes.  
Arthur sat on the bed, talking to Merlin about something that seemed very serious, only causing Morgana to wonder. Merlin stood in front of Arthur, replying back and nodding his head. He didn't notice the two enter the room, but Arthur did.

"Father, Morgana!" Arthur said in a surprised voice.  
"Arthur, my son!" Uther ran over to Arthur, roughly pushing Merlin out of the way, causing him to fall in an awkward position. Morgana shot him a worried glance before he directed her to look at Arthur.

"Is it true that you attempted to take your own life? Or was it that of a servant?" Uther asked, ending the embrace.  
"Father_"  
"More specifically Merlin, the servant who delivered your dinner." Uther voice was filled with accusation, something that caused Merlin to become uneasy. He saw the way the king looked at him with utter distaste.

"Father, I was very stressed." Arthur began. "With everything, with life...Merlin tried to help me and I ignored him. It started a while back father...so please don't accuse him of anything."  
"Is that so?" Uther asked. "Then why would your servant not tell me of these things?"  
"Because I threatened him, father leave Merlin out of this."

Reluctantly, Uther brought his attention off of the young boy and focused more on his son. There were tears and laughs between father, son, and Morgana. During this time, Merlin quietly dismissed himself and left the family to themselves.

"I knew you had it in you." Gaius said as Merlin shut the door.  
"I didn't...thanks for telling me. I would've lost Arthur." Merlin tone changed drastically. "And now he knows everything..."  
"I suppose it's better that way Merlin, in more ways than one. What did he say about it?"  
"He'll talk to me tomorrow morning."

* * *

As much as Merlin wanted to speak to Arthur about what he had told him earlier, his heart got heavier with every step he took. He didn't know whether Arthur was putting on a fake facade that night, or if he was serious about helping Merlin. Nevertheless, he'd figure out eventually.

* * *

_"Arthur...having magic is not my only secret." Merlin managed. "There's something else."_   
_"What is it? You can tell me anything Merlin." Arthur placed a hand on his servants cheek, thinking that he was much more than that. He was something special._   
_"That night...after the party when you..." Merlin trailed off._   
_"When I raped you." Arthur filled in. "Yes, and I'm so sorry_"_   
_"I'm not mad at you, I swear it's just that..." He breathed in deeply. "Arthur, my magic has caused something terrible to happen. I didn't know it was possible until Gaius, Gwen and I did some research on it but I'm...pregnant."_

Arthur remembered that conversation as if it were a painful battle wound. This was all his fault. He had completely ruined Merlin's life.

Yes, he was Prince, he could easily have Merlin banished, or even put to death for it. He could wash his hands clean of the situation and it wouldn't matter anymore. But no, Arthur was a Prince, next in line to be king. That being said, he'd have to learn to take responsibility for problems he caused, not matter how severe or how mundane. This incident with Merlin was only the beginning. As his life progressed, he knew bigger things would come to stand in his path, but this was going to help him prepare for that.

He had told Merlin that when he woke him in the morning, he'd have an answer for him. He only hoped Merlin would agree on the answer as much as he did.

* * *

"You're already dressed." Merlin said as he entered the room. "Was I too late?"  
"No, you weren't late at all." Arthur faced the window with his arms crossed. "Come over here Merlin."

Merlin did as he was told. He stood behind Arthur with his head down. Sighing, he managed a loud, "Yes Sire.". At that moment, Arthur quickly turned around and grabbed Merlin by the shoulders. He stared into his servants eyes for what seemed like ages before releasing the tight grip.

"Please Merlin, do not call me sire. Or my Lord or anything of the sort." Arthur quietly said. "I'm Arthur to you and only that." He stroked Merlin's cheek.

"Yes Arthur." Merlin replied as he grabbed Arthur's hand and held it to his face. The presence felt so warm, it made him feel a sense of security and safety. He only wished it could linger longer.

"Now Merlin, what am I going to do with you?" Arthur drew his hand away and crossed his arms.  
"I could understand if you don't want it! I've been searching for spells, they'll kill the baby right away and_" "No!" Arthur interjected. Merlin looked up rather confused.  
"I thought you didn't want..." He paused upon saying this. Merlin wanted the baby, he wanted it more than anything but all this time he thought Arthur wanted it killed, wiped from existence. The fact that Arthur had been quick to silence him upon hearing of spells to kill the baby, shocked Merlin.

"When you told me yesterday...I was shocked, and I was scared for you. At the same time, I felt a sense of happiness. Merlin, every baby, no matter what the circumstance, no matter what the situation...is a miracle from God. I know you may be thinking something different, but he or she needs a chance to live. If anybody should be blamed for what has happened to you, I want it to be me, not our child." Arthur sighed and looked at Merlin. "You can have fun, blasting me with your magic or something."

"Arthur..." Merlin started. "I didn't know that you wanted the baby...I thought that_"  
"I'm not my father Merlin. Magic or not, this baby is my problem, or our problem. Regardless, it's my duty to take care of you and make sure you're safe." Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead. "I love you so much Merlin...and it's going to be hard for me to let you go. Just make sure that, our child knows about me."

"What do you mean?" Merlin said, putting his arms around Arthur.  
"You can't stay in Camelot for much longer. I'm making arrangements for you to leave. When you start to show, suspicious will arise. I can tell just a bit right now." Arthur slowly reached his hand down to Merlin's stomach. "Do you mind?" He asked, looking into Merlin's eyes.  
"No." Merlin smiled. "Go ahead."

With that, Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's stomach and could instantly feel a life. "The heir of Camelot." He said as he continued to rub.

"Isn't that a stretch?" Merlin asked in confusion.  
"I don't see how it is." Arthur said. "I am in line to be king...you have my child within you, do you not? That makes it, the future king of queen of Camelot. Afterall, after Uther's time is over, this child will allow magic in Camelot."

This made Merlin's heart skip a beat.  
"Come again."  
"Well, I suppose he or she will be a warlock?" Arthur asked. "I'm not sure what's gone on between my father and magic but it has done nothing to me, but produce a miracle. A miracle from God." He then cupped Merlin's face in his hands and kissed him.

Merlin kissed Arthur back and slowly moved away, before it became anything greater.  
"It's a good thing you got here early." Arthur said. "I've noticed that you wear the same thing over and over again."

"Yeah...that's pretty much all I have." Merlin now sat on Arthur's bed and rubbed his own stomach.  
"Well then, we can't have you getting bigger in those rags. If you're up to it, I wouldn't mind taking you to the market to get new clothes, if you're tired you may stay here and sleep."

"Oh, I'll come with you!" Merlin quickly stood. "Morgana and Gwen haven't let me have any freedom." He quickly ran over to Arthur who pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Stay happy Merlin, I would hate to see you sad."  
_

* * *

The two boys were oblivious to the guard that stood outside the door, watching and listening to everything. Upon witnessing everything going on between the two (Merlin's sorcery included), he made way to tell Uther.

"Where do you think you're going?" Morgana emerged from behind a corner.  
"Lady Morgana." The guard said. "It is business for only the king to hear."  
"Is that so?" Morgana walked before the guard. "I'm afraid I cannot let you pass."  
"My lady?"  
"If it has to do with Arthur and Merlin..." She paused and walked past the guard. "Then I'll have to change that!"

And with a quick turn, she faced the guard. Her eyes were brightly lit as he flew off of his knees, hitting the wall with a strong force. Morgana quickly rushed over to him and drew her dagger from it's sheath. "We can't have anyone interfering with what's happening now, not even Uther himself." And with that, she took the guards life.

Standing up, she looked around the corridor in fear. Now Uther was suspicious of Merlin. This could only mean things would soon get worse.

 

* * *

**I tote' forgot to update. Expect three more chapters today.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Uther!" Morgana ran into the throne room in a hurry. "Something terrible has happened!" The King barely had time to react to his Ward's voice before she began to tell him more. "A guard, a guard has been killed!" Uther rose in pure shock and stared at Morgana.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He stood watch outside of Arthur's door! I found him there, lying motionless."  
"There is a traitor amongst us..." Uther muttered. "My dear, keep this to yourself." He stood from his throne and looked about.

"I believe I know who the traitor is." Uther paused and faced his Ward.  
"Who?" Even Morgana was curious to see .  
"I don't take my son for a suicidal fool Morgana. That servant had to either attack Arthur or enchant him into stabbing himself."  
Morgana felt her heart stop for an instant before she continued. "Enchant? How can you be sure, Arthur has told you that he was stressed. Besides, we can't openly accuse a servant of being a sorcerer, let alone a traitor!"

"Morgana, he is from Lot's kingdom, and I wish I have known this before. And as far as sorcery, I've secretly hired another Witch Finder. It is confidential, so be sure that you tell no one. I know I can trust you."

Morgana left the Throne Room without saying a single word. Things truly were going to get worse, and she had a feeling that she was the start of it.

* * *

"I was born with it, it's something that's a part of me." Merlin quietly said as he lay in the grass, looking at the clouds passing by. "If I could get rid of it, sometimes I would...just anything to fit in, to be normal." Laying down next to him, Arthur stared at Merlin. He noticed that the Warlock looked sad.

"No, you don't think that." Arthur corrected. "You're perfect the way you are. I wouldn't want you any other way. I wish my father was much more comfortable with magic."

"I wish he was comfortable with a lot of things." Merlin joked. "I don't think he'd be too happy about us."  
"He's not happy with anything." Arthur said. "He's a tyrant to his own people. How can he be a king when he destroys druid camps or persecutes those with magic! I mean, does he expect people to love him for that?"

"I've never heard you talk like that."  
"I've never had anybody to talk to about it, not even Morgana." Arthur smiled. "You're the only person I truly trust now."  
"Even if I am a sorcerer?" Merlin asked.  
"Yes. And that reminds me," Arthur sat up. "Is our child going to have magic, like you?"  
"It's hereditary I suppose, though my mother never had magic...I assume my father did." Merlin sighed. "I never knew the man."

Arthur glared down at Merlin and realized how is face had changed. He looked disheartened, almost like he was remembering a very distant memory.  
"Merlin?" Arthur asked, looking at the dark haired youth. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." Merlin quickly replied, avoiding Arthur's eyes.

The blond bent down and softly pressed his lips on Merlin's forehead. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"It doesn't matter, at least not now." Merlin placed a hand on Arthur's face. "Thank you for buying me new clothes...I guess I really needed that."

"It's the least I can do, before you leave me."  
"Don't talk about that...I don't want to go." Merlin quivered. "I want to stay here, with you!"

"Merlin, you know you can't do that." Arthur sighed. "I wish to speak to your mother about it...don't look at me like that."

At that, Merlin sat up and stared at Arthur. "What? What will you tell her?"  
"What she needs to know Merlin, you'll be safe with her, away from here." Arthur gave a half hearted smile.  
"Will I ever see you again?" Merlin asked. "I mean, I must..."

Merlin felt rather light headed at that moment. There was a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach as his vision began to suddenly blur.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled at the younger man as he collapsed suddenly.  
"Ar...thur..." Merlin said as he finally closed his eyes, and submitted himself into Arthur's arms.  
_

* * *

Gwen still attempted to process the news as Morgana told her.  
"A witch finder! Another one?" She asked with a high pitch to her voice. "This is terrible."  
"And he will discover Merlin, he will discover the baby, he will discover me, and that I've killed the guard, he'll discover you...I mean after what the dragon has blessed you with..." Gwen at that moment stared at her hands.

And he'll be onto me as well. Morgana thought as he looked outside of the window. "We need to leave and soon, we need to get Merlin and get out of here."

"And what of Arthur?" Gwen asked shocked.  
"We've talked, he knows what is best for Merlin and he will comply if we tell him soon." Morgana sighed. "It seems like we'll have to take action soon, we must fetch things from Gaius, right away."

"Yes Morgana!"

* * *

Uther stared in interest as the knight before him kneeled.  
"It seems to be a conspiracy, my Lord." He said. "Between The Lady Morgana and her servant. Arthur and his manservant seem to be in as well. As far as I am concerned, the two servants along with Lady Morgana have magic, or Lady Morgana has only killed the guard that stood watched outside of your son's chambers. There is a baby involved sir, but I do not know how."

"Thank you for your service, you are dismissed." Uther said as he watched the guard vanish. It took him awhile to take in all the information, but when he finally had the only word that escaped from his lips was, "baby."

"Forged my magic, my Lord." This voice was different and distant. It was the witch finder, apparently he had been there all along.

"I've seen this in many cases."  
"Why, would my son have to forge a child by magic if he had relations with a woman, was she not fertile."  
The Witch Finder, dressed in dark apparel chuckled as he walked before the king. "Uther, I wish not to disrespect you when I say this, but the man servant is a sorcerer. I have reason to believe, that he has enchanted your son, and raped him, therefore bearing the heir of Camelot."

And at that moment, Uther's face turned red with rage. "What do you mean!" He bellowed.  
"Calm yourself Uther." The Witch finder managed. "Like I said, I have seen this in many cases. Your son was probably mentally tortured before his servant forced himself upon him. Regardless, your son's servant is pregnant, with his child."

"That child is a vermin, and that servant is a whore! Tell me, has he enchanted Morgana, is her maidservant working with him?"

"I believe the Lady Morgana, already has magic as well as her maidservant. All three of them, are guilty as charged."

"I will hide the evidence, that My Ward is a sorceress, as much as it pains me to do so. But I will like to see those two hanged." Uther paused for a while. "I want that vermin ripped from that servant and thrown into fire, and he will soon follow its place."

The witch finder smiled gently. "Yes Sire, once again you grow closer and closer to purging the world of magic."

* * *

Merlin slept soundly under the warmth of Arthur's blankets. He'd never been blessed with a bed so warm. He breathed and dreamed soundly as Arthur looked from above, gently rubbing his swollen stomach.

"Arthur..." Merlin mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?"  
"You passed out Merlin, it's fine though." Arthur kissed the skin on his stomach. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you...Arthur I can't be seen here. Not in your bed, they'll think wrong of us."  
"Who will Merlin, we're in here...no one knows we've returned yet. Please just sleep well."

Merlin felt that something terrible was going to happen. He didn't know when nor did he know how. He only listened to his Prince and closed his tired eyes, mentally preparing for the storm that he knew would eventually hit.

 

* * *

**I greatly apologize for...leaving y'all in the dust....Lemme just update a few chapts tonight.**


	10. Chapter 10

As Gaius heard the door open, he felt his heart stop at the sight he saw.  
Arthur carried the young servant in his arms as he walked into the old man's chambers. "Sire, I need to tell you something!"  
"Later..." Arthur looked at Gaius. "He fainted earlier today."  
"I can only imagine why, go and place him on the bed. Afterwards I must tell you something of dire urgency."

Arthur had advanced past him and into Merlin's room, softly laying the him down upon the bed . "What is it Gaius?" Arthur asked as he shut Merlin's door behind him.  
"While the two of you were out, Uther grew suspicious. He has hired yet another witch finder to search the people of Camelot, and from what I've heard from Morgana and Gwen, his main suspect is Merlin."

Arthur stopped for a while as he processed what Gaius had said. It almost felt like his heart suddenly stopped. He rubbed his hands nervously through his hands.

"Witchfinder...what? Merlin, he has...he's innocent Gaius, you know that! Nothing that has happened to him is his fault."

"Uther believes you are enchanted by Merlin, he knows about the baby and is now furious." Gaius paused. "He wishes to see the child ripped from Merlin, and he wishes to see Merlin dead."

"No..." Arthur mumbled. "No!" He directed all his anger to a wall that be punched with all his strength. Gaius gasped at the immature display.

"Arthur, calm yourself." He commanded. "If anything, you should make arrangements for Merlin to leave the village by first light! I suggest taking him to his native village...that's Lot's kingdom. He should be safe."

"Okay...thank you Gaius. I'll get everything prepared."

And with that, Arthur departed from the room in full speed heading towards Morgana's chambers.  
_

* * *

Both Gwen and Morgana were already packing. Gwen had a bag filled completely with potions and medicines Gaius had given to them. Morgana had filled a bag with sheets and other sleeping materials, all that was left was to get some of the clothes that Merlin and Arthur had bought.

"Morgana!" Arthur had burst into her chambers with a furious expression. "What is the meaning of this?"  
"Are you implying that I'm responsible for all that's happening?"  
"No, I'm implying that I had to learn the terrible news from Gaius, why would you not tell me?" Arthur asked, throwing nervous hands into his hair.

"That terrible Witch Finder had come into my chambers, he was questioning me!"  
"Well you have nothing to fear Morgana!" Arthur yelled. "It's Merlin who's in danger here!"  
"Hey!" Gwen yelled. "The problem is simple. You two continue to yell at each other while we have bigger things at hand here." The maidservant was furious. "Merlin is pregnant and a sorcerer, he needs to get out of Camelot by first light. Arthur, the least you can do is retrieve the clothes you have bought him. We'll need those, and bring some food. We'll need to leave while your father is still asleep."

Reluctantly, Arthur peeled his angry gaze from Morgana and exited the room. He ran down the corridors and into his own chambers, taking the clothes from under his bed.

"That's everything." He said out loud before turning around and coming face to face with an unexpected visitor.

"Father!" He yelled. "You startled me!"

"I could say the same." Uther replied with a less than pleased expression on his face. He stared into the eyes of his son holding nothing but fury. "How do you feel?"

"Does it matter father, excuse me..." Arthur noticed two armed guards standing by his door. He automatically sensed trouble. "I have somewhere to be at the moment."

"And where is that?" Uther asked as his son quickly walked past him. "Warming that servant whore's bed?"

Arthur stopped for a split second, as he felt blood pumping through his unsettled veins. He wanted to turn around and hit his father for what he had just said, but he decided that that would only result in making the situation worse.

He shoved past the guards and ran back to Morgana's chambers without daring to look back. He wondered, as he ran, why his father was in his room at that moment. Was he waiting for his son? Did he expect to see him with Merlin? If that was the case, then Uther needed to arrive hours earlier. Nevertheless, it didn't promise a better outcome, if anything things were starting to heat up.

Arthur slowly shoved Morgana's door open, he stepped in only to see her looking as bewildered as he was.  
"Gwen's gone for an errand, she hasn't yet returned." She said in a worried voice.  
"That's not our only problem." Arthur warned. "My father was in my room when I went to get these clothes." He tossed them to Morgana. "He knew what I was doing...he knew I was getting something for Merlin."  
"It's that damn with finder." Morgana replied, placing the clothes in the bag. "Ever since you tried to take your own life and Merlin brought you back to life he's been very cautious about you, and more specifically, you being around Merlin."

"And you didn't tell me this?" Arthur asked shocked.  
"Would you have stopped being around Merlin either way?" Morgana replied, making a firm point. Both she and Arthur sat down on her bed and sighed in unison. Arthur then rubbed his hands in his hair, something he had been doing for a while.

"It'll work out Arthur...I promise."  
"This is all my fault...if Merlin dies because of this, I'm going to kill myself."

Morgana didn't argue that point only because she could hear how serious he was. She inwardly sighed, and only hoped for Gwen to return sooner.  
_

* * *

"You and your friends are walking into a trap. If you are not a careful, both you and Merlin will die." Kilghara stated as he stared into his pupils eyes.

"I don't understand...both of us?" Gwen sounded confused. "But why?"  
"That Witch Finder has accused you of sorcery as well as Morgana and Merlin. He has passed this information on Uther."

"Morgana?"  
"Yes dear, and I have warned Merlin of her once before. The King knows that his Ward, is a witch, but will not convey it to the public." The dragon paused. "You two, are walking straight into a trap. You should have left days ago."

"A trap?" Gwen's heart began to pump. "What do you mean!?"  
"My dear, as we speak...it has already begun."  
"I don't understand you!" Gwen replied. "Help us then, if we're walking into a trap help us!"

"My dear...there is only one way I can help you." He smiled, or at least Gwen assumed he did. "Have you figured out what the power I have given you is for?"

"No...no I haven't." She looked at her palms. "Can you be more specific."  
"I'm tired, my dear. Come back when you really need me, or when you are ready to do what must be done."

Before Gwen had a chance to say anything, the dragon had ignored her and flown away.

She stood there, bewildered as the strong wind gust made contact with her.  
"It's already begun..." She said to herself. "It's already...begun..." She turned around and left, feeling an empty pit in her stomach.  
She had heeded what the Dragon had said and now it was time for her to execute a plan.

* * *

Arthur nor Morgana could wait for Gwen any longer.  
The Prince and Ward had already made their way down the corridor and back into Gaius' room. To Arthur's surprised, it was Merlin who answered the knock on the door.

"Arthur?" He asked in confusion. "What's the matter."  
"We're going Merlin, now." He roughly grabbed his servant by the arm and began to walk. Merlin was firmly hesitant.

"What's going on here?" He asked in a worried voice, and by this time, Gaius was already up.  
"Merlin!"  
"Arthur..." Merlin replied. "What's wrong? Calm down. Talk to me." He reached up and rubbed Arthur's face gently.  
Arthur grabbed his hand and held it to his lips for a split second before letting go. "Merlin, there is a Witch Finder here that will have you thrown in prison by first light tomorrow morning if we do not leave right now. I'm doing what I know is best Merlin..." Arthur stared deeply into Merlin's eyes. "Please trust me."

"We don't have time for this." Morgana interjected. "We need to get Gwen and leave, now!"  
"I don't understand..." Merlin was so confused, which made Arthur's heart drop. He had brought this upon the young servant, all of it.

"Morgana is right." Gaius said, emerging from behind the group. "You need to find Gwen and leave."  
"N...now, but what about..."  
"I'll be okay Merlin, right now you need to go with Morgana and Arthur." He looked at his apprentice one last time before Arthur and Morgana took him away. Merlin didn't want to go, that was obvious. He attempted to talk his way into bringing Gaius with him, but that proved to no avail.

Gaius had smiled at his apprentice and friend as he left, after all, he knew it would be the last time he'd ever see him again.

* * *

"Merlin can you walk any slower?" Arthur asked as his servant who was trotting behind him.  
"I'm sorry..." Merlin mumbled, attempting to catch up to Morgana and Arthur.  
The two looked at each other for a second before Arthur felt guilty.  
"I know you're afraid, and I know you're tired Merlin. If I get an attitude with you, I'm sorry." Still Merlin didn't say a word, he only held his head low.

"After we find Gwen, we can leave." Morgana promised attempting to lighten up the situation. That only proved to make the silence much more heavier as the three pressed on.

They walked through the dimly lit corridor, not even glancing at each other. Merlin, who seemed very tired swayed as he walked. Occasionally, Arthur would ask if his servant was okay and he would reply by nodding. This only caused Arthur to stop and stare at Merlin, who seemed pretty uncomfortable.

"You're only eighteen..." He said quietly. "Just a child. And I've put your through all of this."  
"No, it's fine Arthur." Merlin replied. "Truly it is."

"You two, meet me in the stables." Morgana said with a less than pleased look. "I must find Gwen." The Ward left the two there alone to talk. They stared at each other, not really sure what to say.

"What can I do to make it up to you? To make everything up?" Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders.

"You can..." Merlin paused for a while and then sighed. "You can...be the best king you can possibly be. You can do what is right for Camelot, even if that means...taking someone elses hand in marriage. Whatever happens, I will be proud of you and our child will know of you."

"Don't say that Merlin, you'd know I'd never_" Merlin brought his finger to Arthur's lips. "You are the Prince, I am a servant. Yes, I love you Arthur...so much. But I love you enough to know the difference between us. And no matter what, I'll always love you, I swear to it."

Without thinking, Arthur brought his lips to Merlin's once again, closing the fate that would soon seal them. They'd be distances apart, and perhaps they'd never see each other again. Still, Arthur wanted Merlin to know what he meant to him, and that their relationship wasn't just something they could take lightly.

He pulled Merlin into a tight embrace, all the while he kept their lips sealed. He didn't break it, he didn't want to. All that mattered was that moment, and he didn't want anything or anyone to ruin it.

"ARTHUR!" The voice was loud and filled with fury. "Step away from that sorcerer this instant." Both boys broke apart and stared in shock as they saw Uther and his knights. Arthur quickly put Merlin behind him.

"Father, let us leave, or at least let me take him out of Camelot." Arthur begged. "He's ill_" "He's not ill!" Uther yelled. "That whore is pregnant, with a demon child!"

"With my child!" Arthur replied. "And he's not to blame for it." Arthur could feel Merlin breathing hard and shaking. "Father, none of this is his fault."

"My son, he has enchanted you!"  
"And you'll believe what a mysterious Witch Finder says?" Arthur asked. "I'll have you know that I raped Merlin!"  
"Lies...you'd never do such a thing, you are virtuous and pure. You are my son, and I would not expect something like that from you."

"Then you clearly, don't know me father." Arthur said. "Now let us through, or I swear I'll fight until I've killed every single one of you."

The guards took out their swords and began to slowly walk towards the two.  
"Arthur, turn the sorcerer in to me! He has enchanted you! He knows magic, think my son, why would you ever think of raping someone of such low class? Why would you ever think of producing an heir with someone with the likes of him?"

"I was drunk." Arthur admitted. "That night when I came to my room. I saw him, cleaning like he should've been."

"My son, listen to me...I lost your mother to magic...I don't want to lose you." And that caused Arthur to stop. He looked into the eyes of his father with complete bewilderment and hatred. He knew that he and Merlin would not escape, so he did the only thing he knew he could.

He turned around and grabbed his shaking servant by the collar. "Here, you can have him, he's all yours..."

He shoved Merlin towards Uther, his eyes were void of all emotion.  
"A...Arthur!" Merlin said in surprise.  
"Silence! Do not speak his name!" Uther yelled quickly as he striked Merlin's face. "It seems like death is too generous for you...I have something special in mind. I want that baby ripped from you stomach by sunrise tomorrow. After that, you and your servant friend will meet your death."

Arthur watched as Merlin was forcefully taken away by Uther and the guards. He tried to hold back his tears, but they easily slipped down his cheeks.

Everything will workout. He thought, and he only prayed like hell that it did.

* * *

Merlin was thrown into the prison cell.  
He yelled in pain as he landed in an uncomfortable position and to his surprise, someone rushed to his aid.

Gwen.

"Merlin!" She said. "I thought for sure that you would be gone by now!"  
"No...how did you get arrested?" Merlin asked, sitting up.  
"They came into Gaius' chambers when I went looking for him...they arrested me and they..." She paused for a while as she remembered the gruesome scene she had to witness.

"They killed Gaius...he's dead Merlin." Gwen said shivering slightly.  
"And now, we're next." Merlin sounded more angry than afraid.  
"No...we'll get out." Gwen said. "I promise, we just need to think, okay...and we need to rest."

She placed her hand on Merlin's shoulder and he stared at her. Much to her surprise, after all the young Servant had been through, he still managed a half hearted smile. This gave Gwen the hope she needed.


	11. Chapter 11

Morgana had slapped Arthur with a force that nearly caused him to fall over. He looked at her with nothing but sadness in his eyes.

"How could you!?" She asked, trying to fight back tears. "He trusted you...Gwen trusted you...I TRUSTED YOU!" Her fist were clenched, making her knuckles appear pale white. She breathed nothing but anger as her chest rattled up and down. "Why would I trust you? You are Uther's son after all..." She turned around and made way to leave Arthur's chambers.

"Wait Morgana!" Arthur rushed over to her and took hold of her arm. "I need your help." He begged. "Would've I tried to fight my father off then, he would've killed Merlin!" Morgana turned to face him, and looked into his eyes. She stared at him, seeing past his soul. "Please trust me...I have a plan."

With a sigh, Morgana sucked in her pride. "I do believe you." She said. "And I'll help you. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Do you have any food?" Gwen asked the guard, who stood watch. "He needs it!" As the guard made way to reply to Gwen, the doors leading to the prison had opened with a force. It was Uther and four of his guards, he wore nothing but a mask of fury.

"You're charges." He said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Are such: Witchcraft and sorcery, treason of the highest degree, and the most disgraceful one of all, rape."

Merlin sat up as he heard the last charge and stared into the King's eyes. "I did not rape your son!" He yelled. "He had raped me, against my will!"

The guards had opened the prison cell and roughly grabbed both Merlin and Gwen. "Your sentence, is death!" He said to both of them. "Your sentence Merlin, I'm afraid is death on the highest degree. You will be brought in the Throne Room, and that child will be ripped from you."

"What...no..." Merlin begged.  
"And your friend, will be there to experience it...afterwards, she will meet her death by the noose."

Merlin felt weak to his knees and attempted to fall. The guards forced him to his feet as he and Gwen were both dragged out of the dungeons, down the corridor and into the throne room. When the large doors opened, Merlin felt his heart sink as he and Gwen came face to face with the counsel, the knights, and most importantly, Arthur and Morgana who stood in the front of the throne room. Uther quickly advanced past the two and to the front of the room, to his throne. He then motioned the guards to move the two closer, right below him.

As the guards dragged the two, and brought them before the King, the Prince, the Witch Finder and the King's Ward, Merlin didn't dare look at Arthur.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Uther asked. "Not that it will help you at all."  
"I have a thing or two." Gwen said.  
"Let it be known, before I destroy your friend right before your eyes."  
Gwen sighed and looked at Merlin before she spoke. "I'll be happy to die, after all, you've taken away my father, who was an innocent man. That's beside the point, Uther." She spat the last word with such distaste. "I'll be glad to be departed from a kingdom of such liars!" Her gaze drifted from Uther to Arthur, who intentionally looked away. Uther then brought his attention to Merlin.

"And you, before the demon is ripped from you. What have you to say?"  
"I'm sorry..." Merlin started. "For being this...for being what I am. I'm sorry, for what I've done to your son...to your kingdom, I only hope he finds someone better to suit him." The young warlock was trying to hold back pointless tears. He knew they would've phase Arthur one bit.

"Good then, Sire, I suggest we get this process over with quickly. If I may," The Witchfinder took a knife from his cloak and handed it to Uther. "This is pure silver."

"Thank you my friend, but I do not plan on doing the honors at this moment...Arthur, come down here." And the Prince did as he was told. He took the knife forged of silver from the Witch Finder and stood before Merlin.

The guards forced Merlin to kneel down before the prince, which he did reluctantly. Arthur to, knelt and placed the tip of the knife onto Merlin's stomach, ready to stab.

Merlin closed his eyes as he felt the cold silver hesitating over his skin. Hopefully, it would all be over soon.

With a quick motion, Arthur quickly rose to his feet, turned around and without even thinking, raced towards the Witchfinder in fury. He grabbed the man by the shoulder and plunged the knife into his chest. This was followed by gasps and shouts from all about the Throne Room, most importantly, a shout from Uther.

"Stay out of matters, that don't concern you!" Arthur said, as the man fell to his knees. "Now Morgana!" He yelled as he turned to face his assumed partner in crime.

She smiled as her eyes turned the color of fire. She brought her hands into the air, whispered a soft enchantment, and within seconds, the whole ceiling had collapsed giving the four the perfect time to escape.

Gwen ran to Morgana, who embraced her maidservant in a tight hug and made way to the exit. Arthur quickly took a shaking Merlin into his arms and followed the two girls.

"Where to now?" He asked when he finally caught up to them. "To the gates, everything is already packed, there is a carriage waiting!" Morgana answered.

"They'll catch us on horses!" Gwen protested. "You stay here, I have some work to do." Gwen ignored them as they called out for her.

"We don't have time, I hope she knows what she doing." Arthur replied as he placed a restless Merlin to his feet. "Can you run?"  
"Yes...yes I can!" Merlin replied, regaining his strength.  
"Then come on." Arthur grabbed his hand and ran, and behind them Morgana followed.

* * *

"You have come to visit me my dear, at an unexpected time I see?" Kilghara asked Gwen, as she ran into the cave.  
"Yes, and I've come to do more than that...I've come to free you." She said with a voice filled with courage. "I think I've realized what these markings on my hands are used for...they're magic right? You've made me a sorceress, correct? I want to use this magic to break your chain, but you'll need to help me get down there."

"I'd be greatly obliged."

* * *

The three had made it to the stables faster than they expected, still Gwen was nowhere to be seen.  
"She'd want us to leave without her." Morgana said as she opened the door to a carriage which seemed to already have horses attached to it.

"Good, if I see Gwen, I'll sneak her out and send her on her way...good luck Morgana, and thank you. For everything." Arthur smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, before turning to Merlin.

"You're not coming with us?" Merlin asked with a hint of anger. "Why not?"  
"It would cause, more problems than solutions!" Arthur said sadly, as he hoisted Merlin into the carriage. "You wouldn't be safe with me."

"But...Arthur..." Merlin once again, was on the verge of tears.  
"Don't cry." Arthur said. "Not until you are safe, not until you are far from here." The Prince extended his hand and grabbed Merlin's. "I'll always love you Merlin, and I swear to always wait for your return...even if you don't wait for mine."

For a while, it seemed like the world and time itself had stopped. The two held each other's hands for what seemed like ages before Merlin finally leaned far enough out of the carriage window and kissed Arthur for what he thought would be the last time. And before he knew it, the carriage was off, gone.

He saw tears in Merlin's eyes, the same time he tried to deny the tears in his eyes. Merlin was on his way for away with Morgana to protect him. Still, Arthur felt like a part of him had left, or completely vanished.

To love someone, but to be apart from them was the hardest burden one had to bare, and Arthur was just beginning to know it.

* * *

Gwen felt free as she held onto the horns of the dragon.  
From below her, he blew fire at the guards that attempted to leave Camelot and pursue the carriage.  
She'd never seen the dragon like this, happy and joyous. But as he flew in the air with her on his back, she finally realized what it was like for him to feel free. What it was like for them both to feel free and regardless of the situation ahead of them, Gwen really enjoyed it.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur was thrown a prison cell later that day. Uther was furious beyond belief and didn't wish to hear a word his son had to say. That was good on Arthur's part, he didn't want to say anything to his father, he didn't even want to see the man's face. He wanted to leave Camelot and find Merlin.

Though, the Warlock was probably better off without him. Arthur thought this as he laid in the prison cell, and looked up at the small light from the ceiling.  
If he hadn't been so power hungry, or so foolish, then Merlin could've still been with him. Though at the same time, the two would've never figured out their love for each other. In more ways than one, things would eventually work out.

"Here's your lunch." Unknowingly, a guard had thrown a plate of food in Arthur's cell. "After you're done, your father would like to have a word with you."

"Oh joy." Arthur replied as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Merlin hadn't woken up yet, but Morgana could tell how distressed he was in his sleep. He mumbled things, things that she couldn't hear and he often began to cry.

She knew that his heart was broken beyond repair, that what Arthur had caused, scarred him. But at the same time, she knew that Merlin would do everything he could do to be strong.

"How is he?" Gwen asked, peaking her head into the carriage. "Has he woken yet?"  
"No he hasn't, and he's very restless." Morgana sighed. "Gwen, where are we going?"

"Yes actually. Before the Dragon departed, he told me of a place far from Uther's kingdom. It is somewhere hidden by thick forests, a small village basically. It's a small village that I think we will be welcomed in, and Merlin will be safe."

"That's good to know." Morgana said looking out of the window.

* * *

Arthur was roughly brought into the throne room and forced to kneel before Uther.  
"Leave us." The King said to the guards.  
They bowed and exited the large hall, leaving father and son to discuss matters alone.

"The Witch Finder, is dead." Uther said, looking out of the window with his back to his son.  
"That's good news to hear." Arthur replied, with a smirk on his face. "Anything else?"

"What has happened to you my son, what spell has been cast upon you?" Uther turned to face Arthur and beckoned him to stand up.  
"It's sad father," Arthur sighed as he stared at the man before him. "That, the fact that I am in love without someone, makes you assume that I am enchanted! Am I not free to love who I please? Must you send them away, or kill them for it?"

"He was a sorcerer!"  
"He was born with it, if it wasn't for him, I would've died that night...I stabbed myself!" Arthur yelled.  
"But, you didn't stab yourself with your own will my son," Uther quickly paced around the room, all the while Arthur kept a firm eye on him. "It was Merlin! He raped you, he just wanted your child so_"

"Damnit father!" Arthur yelled. "I RAPED HIM! I was drunk that night father..." The young man paused as he remembered every little detail. "I entered my chambers where he was, as he cleaned...he didn't suspect my deeds..."

"Arthur...are you okay?" He remembered Merlin asking him that.

"Father, please believe me...that guilt caused me to want to end my life, but Merlin saved me with his magic. Still...I don't think I deserved that, he should've let me bleed to death." Arthur looked at Uther. "Believe me..." He begged. "Believe me father, he is innocent!"

"I do." Uther said, as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Nevertheless, he is a servant boy, and you shouldn't let what ever happened ruin you. It doesn't matter, his life has little to no value. I will send guards to search for him, they will eliminate the child and you will never hear of him again."

"Father..." Arthur said. "I love him, I love that child! You leave him be or..."  
"Or what?" Uther asked. "Will you kill your own father?"

"If you lay a finger on him father or that child, I'll leave, and you'll only hear of me when your Kingdom reaches its destruction." Arthur turned away without saying a word to his father. He left the Throne Room in a rage.

Uther sat and watched his son until the doors shut behind his blond head.  
Soon he'd realize that this was all a trick by the sorcerer, and Uther was determined to show his son the truth.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin laid outside in the grassy field and allowed the sun to warm his face, this distant memory reminded him of his times in Camelot with Arthur. Though, those times were lost in the months that had passed. Merlin was now just shy of eight months pregnant. Luckily, the baby had been growing fine without any complications, Merlin was just rather depressed now.

The small village the three lived in was composed of few homes, and much to their happiness, the village was composed of both sorcerers and normal people. Upon arriving in the village, Morgana told the villagers their story and why they had to stay, this in turn got the village people to hate Pendragon's even more.

This hadn't played out to Merlin's favor, in fact it made him even more depressed. He was showing obvious signs that he missed Arthur.

Being outside, even though he was far away helped him feel closer to Arthur. So that's what he did at the very moment.

He placed his hand on his own stomach and sighed, feeling his breath pass through him. He wondered what Arthur would name their child, if he was there at the moment. The child was going to be a boy, Merlin learned that from one of the village physicians. He was a young Druid but he was still accurate.

Merlin had tried to think of names, but all that popped into his head was, Arthur, or strangely Noah.

* * *

"Merlin," Morgana came outside and touched his shoulder. "Come in, dinner is ready."  
With a sigh, he forced himself from the ground with help from Morgana. The two then entered the small village house where Gwen was making dinner.

Morgana excused herself and went upstairs while Merlin and Gwen were left alone.  
"How are you feeling?" Gwen asked.  
"Like always I guess." Merlin replied.

He placed a hand on his stomach as he felt an abrupt movement. "He's been doing this lately, moving so fast. I hope everything is fine."

"Yes Merlin, yes it is." Gwen smiled. "It's a healthy sign that he's moving." She stole a glimpse of Merlin and realized how sad he had looked. Nothing about him seemed joyous at all.

"I know you miss him, but you're safe...both of you are." Gwen said as she pointed at his stomach. "Be happy, it's healthy for the baby."

* * *

Hunnith was still in tears by the end of Arthur's terrible story. She had slapped him twice in a row after she heard the more gruesome parts of the story. Arthur knew he deserved every bit of it, but he only wanted to know if Merlin had passed by.

"I wouldn't tell you!" She yelled. "I don't want you anywhere near my son!"  
"That's fine," Arthur rose from the chair he sat on. "I don't really deserve Merlin you see, he's so much better than I'd imagine."

"Oh, don't try to pity yourself now! You and your father are just alike, I pray that you never find my son again!" Hunnith had slammed the door before Arthur had a chance to speak.

Reluctantly, he turned around and went on his way attempting to find another trail.

It had been five painful months of searching for someone that many believed to be dead. His recent search had ended with a door being slammed in his face. Prior to that, he had spoken with a man living in cave somewhere in Lot's kingdom. Like Hunnith, that man wasn't pleased to figure out what happened to Merlin, which greatly surprised Arthur.

He had ventured to a camp full of Druids and they all fled when they saw him. Some brave ones attacked him, which resulted in him making a quick escape.

These five months had been harsh on him, especially since he was now a runaway. Still, he knew they'd be worth it in the end. He'd see Merlin, and perhaps he'd even be their when Merlin gave birth to their son, that was something he didn't plan to miss.


	14. Chapter 14

"You have found him, I trust?" Uther asked the Knight he knelt before him like a stone statue.  
"Yes my Lord, we have engaged him without contact, sooner of later, he will lead us to the Warlock." The knight replied. "He will be within your grasps. Sire."

"Thank you Sir Knight, I will actually be off myself, I want to have the pleasure of killing that boy myself."

* * *

Arthur forced his way through a plush forest before seeing a small village in his pathway. There were hardly any houses in sight, but Arthur saw people outside. There was a well that sat in the center of most of the houses, Arthur saw small children running around it.  
There were adults walking around, carrying pots on their heads and talking amongst each other. They hadn't seemed to notice Arthur yet, which gave him an excellent time to sneak from the shelter of the trees and travel into the village.

If Merlin wasn't here, Arthur had no idea what he would do. Five months, he had searched endlessly like a mind controlled puppet. He had to fight for food, fight for his life and fight against the elements. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that he would eventually see Merlin again, that's only if he tried harder and harder.

Arthur finally emerged from his hiding place and some of the village children noticed him.  
"Um..." He said as three of them stared at him with wide eyes. "Do you know if a person named Merlin lives here?"

The kids laughed and pointed causing Arthur to feel a bit sheepish.  
"Sorry I don't_" Arthur was suspended by an unknown force from his ankles and he began to wildly scream.

"He flies like a dragon!" One of the children yelled. "Make him go higher and drop him!"  
"Put me down!" Arthur yelled. "This instant!"

"Higher!" The children yelled as Arthur was levitated. "higher!"

"Help !" Arthur yelled.

* * *

That voice woke Merlin from his midday slumber instantly.  
He could instantly distinguish it from all the noises that went about the busy village. "Arthur!" He said to himself as he got out of bed and quickly made his way outside.  
How could it be him? How did he find him? Nevertheless, Merlin wouldn't know if he didn't attempt to see who it was calling for help.

"Arthur!" He yelled as he ran outside. "Is that you?!"  
He gasped as he saw the Prince being suspended by his ankles nearly ten feet off the ground, while the children threatened to drop him.  
"N...No!" Merlin yelled as he ran from behind the children.  
"Merlin!" Arthur yelled in pain as he hung upside down. "I knew I'd find you! Ahh!"

Before he knew it, gravity returned to him and he felt himself crashing back down to the ground. As he closed his eyes and waited for impact, he noticed that he hit the dirt rather softly, and he landed perfectly on his feet.

He opened his eyes and saw Merlin standing right in front of him.  
"Arthur..." Merlin said as he fell softly into the Prince's embrace. "I thought I'd never see you again."  
"I went searching for you a week after you left, I couldn't live without you." Arthur replied, rubbing the back of Merlin's head.  
"And what about your father...what did he say?" Merlin broke the embrace and looked into the eyes of his lover.  
"Merlin, I can't stand that place anymore...that kingdom...or Uther. After you, after everything I saw that people lived under fear of Uther, people couldn't be free to be themselves, or be with the person they loved." Arthur stroked Merlin's cheek. "I never want to return to Camelot."

The children had left, leaving the two standing there alone. "He's a boy," Merlin said bringing Arthur's hand to his stomach. "I'm not sure what we'll name him, I've already got two in mind."

"They're not stupid, are they?"  
Merlin rolled his eyes and grabbed Arthur's hand. "Let's go inside, you're probably exhausted from your journey."

Arthur brought his lover's hand to his lips and softly kissed it. "You have no idea."


	15. Chapter 15

Morgana didn't approve of it one bit, the fact that Arthur had made his way to their village after they had evaded him for months. She thought they were free of Camelot, but the Prince just had to show his face at their door.  
She stared at him with hate until Merlin led him inside and then left the two to talk to each other.

"What's your problem?" Arthur asked her as she stood before him. "Why don't you like me Morgana?"

The two stood in their small living room, discussing, while Merlin and Gwen talked in the kitchen. Arthur and Morgana tried hard not the raise their voices, or break out into an unnecessary argument. Yet, Arthur couldn't understand why she hated him so much. He wanted to show her that he wasn't like Uther, and that he actually accepted that magic could be used for good. Still, she chose to stay stubborn.  
"I don't think you should be here, I think you need to leave." Morgana said. "You're only going to make things worse."

"I don't understand, Merlin was depressed because he was away from me. Morgana, I want to help him with this." Arthur crossed his arms. "Do you think I'm one of Uther's spies?"

"No, you're even worse, you're his son." Morgana stared at him with hate in her eyes. "Everything your father has done stands out on you like a burning mark. You may try to clear yourself of his name, his title, but in the end the Great Purge was done in your honor. You can't get out of Uther's shadow, and before long, you'll be just like him."

Arthur felt hurt, as if someone had punched him in the gut.  
Morgana had left, bumping his shoulder as she walked past him. She left him standing there, meditating on what she had told him. Was it true? Was he really an image of his father? A tyrant that purged those with special abilities...And above all, was he really good for Merlin? He believed the young Warlock deserved someone much better or someone who had much more to offer. Not a royal pampered Prince.

"Arthur." The voice was pleasant and had come from behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt arms wrap around him. "Don't listen to her..." It was Merlin, he sounded hurt as he brought his lips to Arthur's ear.

"What if she's true?" Arthur's shoulders slumped. "What if I'm not good for you, or the baby?"  
"Names." Merlin said as he backed away from Arthur. "What do you have in mind?" Merlin changed the subject quickly. "I like the name Arthur, or Noah."

"Oh...um, is it a boy?"  
"Yes. He is a boy." Merlin corrected. "I hope he's not as slow as you."  
"Ha...perhaps, Gregory, Lucius, or Benedict..." Arthur itched his head.  
"You like Christian names. Well, except for Lucius." Merlin said peacefully. "I don't find it surprising...I guess we'll decide when he comes."  
"Hope we can agree on one." Arthur knelt down and kissed Merlin's stomach. "Gregory Pendragon...Benedict Pendragon..."

"Or Noah Pendragon." Merlin corrected as he felt an uncomfortable jolt.  
"Are you okay?" Arthur asked as he rose to his feet. He saw how distressed Merlin looked and became worried.  
"I'm fine...he's just never kicked that hard before." Merlin replied, worried.  
"Let's take you to your room then." Arthur said as he took Merlin's hands. "How far along are you."  
"Eight months, but the baby isn't due until..." Merlin softly gripped Arthur's fingers. "Oh God..."

"Come on, it can just be a false alarm!" Arthur pulled Merlin in to him. "Just relax, come on, let's go upstairs. You need rest."

Merlin let Arthur lead him upstairs and into the first and only small room on the second floor. There, Arthur placed Merlin and put the bed sheet over him. "I'm going to get Gwen to stay up here with you." He said. "Just incase."

"Okay..." Merlin said as he rested his head on the pillow.

Arthur went downstairs and retrieved Gwen, bringing her to Merlin's room. To their dismay, Merlin didn't seem in good shape, in fact he began to sweat lightly. Both the Prince and the maid looked at each other, mentally making assumptions. Merlin was eight months, but he was still a bit early, perhaps it was just a false alarm.

"How are you feeling?" Gwen nervously asked. "Are you just sick?"  
"He's doing something strange." Merlin whispered. "He's moving so much...I don't know what wrong."  
"Just breathe and relax, everything will be fine_"

Arthur's head turned towards the window when he heard screams and shouts. Gwen had noticed it too.  
To their horror they saw men on horses raiding the small village with swords and many other weapons. As they looked even closer they felt their hearts stop as they realized that the men were Camelot knights, and with them was the king of Camelot himself, Uther.

"Gwen, stay inside, make sure Merlin is alright." Arthur said as he made way for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Merlin asked, as he had not seen the devastation. "What is that noise outside?"

"Nothing you need to worry about dear." Arthur said as he quickly made his way downstairs.  
"Gwen, what's happening?" Merlin tried to sit up but Gwen pushed him down. "What's Arthur doing?"

"Nothing Merlin, relax."  
"No!" He yelled but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.  
His breaths became faster and shorter as the pain increased. Something was wrong, he could feel it.  
Gripping the sheets, and forced down an agonizing scream as the pain reached its limit before finally dying down.

"Merlin..." Gwen said. "Are you okay?"  
"I want to know what Arthur is doing!" He commanded. "Tell me!" And again, the pain returned, and this time it was intensified.

Gwen wanted to say something calming, but was cut short as she noticed a clear liquid making its way through Merlin's sheets.

"Oh God...oh God..." Merlin breathed. "Not now!"  
"It's fine Merlin, please stay calm..." Gwen tried not to panic. "Breathe while I go downstairs...I'll need some more blankets, some towels and water."

"Fine!" Merlin felt another sharp pain coming. "Fine! Just..just_" The pain became slightly unbearable for a second as he let out a shuddering cry. "Hurry back Gwen!"

* * *

Arthur was quite surprised when Morgana had joined him.  
He didn't expect her to be by his side as he walked before Uther and his knights as they terrorized the village.

"Where is he?" Uther asked as he stared down at both Pendragons. "Where is Merlin?"  
"Father," Arthur began. "I am prepared to kill if I must." This surprised Morgana and made her think about what she'd told him earlier. Perhaps this was a chance for him to redeem himself.

"Have it your way." Uther said as he pulled the reins on his horse, and turned to look at his guards. "Kill every last person here, excluding these two, after that burn the village."

"Wrong answer." Morgana said as she mumbled a silent spell.  
Instantly, every guard including Uther had flown off of their horses and onto the ground. "Let's make this a fair fight."

"It's not fair if it's two on eight." Arthur said, taking his sword from its sheathe.  
"No one ever said we had to play by the rules."

 


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur extended his sword before him and bore a look of fury.  
"I'm ready, father." He said, his voice void of emotion. The men all around him progressed towards both he and Morgana as Uther led them. The soldier's kept their swords pointed protectively in front of them as they walked towards the sorceress and the knight.

"We can walk out of here, my son, without either of us getting hurt." Uther said sympathetically. "Trust me."

"Yeah, I'm about done with that." Within seconds, Arthur clashed swords with his father, and the sound of metal was heard through the whole village.

The other soldiers either attempted to help, or charged after Morgana. She had something in mind for them as she led them into a clearing.

"Five of you." She said as they nearly cornered her. "Five souls to take." She brought her hand before her and expelled every bit of magic she could muster. The five guards went flying in different directions. To Morgana's delight, one of the men's swords had flown from its sheath and landed by her feet. Without hesitation, she bend over and picked it up, then she herself charged towards the other four armed knights.

* * *

Merlin cried and sobbed into a pillow as he felt contraction after contraction. The pain was like nothing he had ever imagined. He felt as if his insides were being constricted inside and out, leaving a painful feeling. He wanted to be done with it, he wanted the child to be out of him very soon.  
"Okay!" Gwen said as she wiped the sweat off of his face. "I don't think he's to come out yet." She pulled the blankets over him and rested a hand on his stomach.  
"Not ready!" Merlin repeated. "How could you say that!?" His voice was a mere hiss as he fought back the urge to scream once again. "I want him out of me now!" He commanded, clenching the sheets.  
"I understand, but we can't rush things that aren't ready…let me go get some more water from down stairs, just sit here…"

* * *

Morgana drove her sword through the heart of a knight before her and watched him fall to his knees. As two men behind her progresses, she quickly turned around and blasted them off their feet. This time, as they landed, she was certain that they'd never rise again.  
"Three down…" She said, looking at her surroundings. "Two to go." The guards seemed to be hiding from her at the moment, and she couldn't only imagine why.  
"Come out, knights of Camelot!" She yelled. "Are you hiding from me, what a pity_" She didn't have time to react before an arrow grazed her arm. She immediately dropped her sword and cover her wound. The two knights emerged from nearby bushes with their weapons in their hands.  
"You'll pay for that!" She spat with anger in her voice. "You have no idea what's coming for you."  
To her horror, she suddenly realized that she was greatly outnumbered. Perhaps, while she was busy fighting, more knights had shown up. Had Uther truly brought more than she thought he did? She knew that they'd attempt to take and destroy the village, so she did the best thing she could.  
"If you want me," Morgana said, as about seven or eight more guards progressed towards her. "Then come and get me!"  
And with a swift turn, she ran into the woods with the men following her.

* * *

Uther dodged another blow delivered by his son, he didn't attack back, as he hadn't at all.  
"Arthur!" He yelled, as the Prince ignored him. "Listen to me!"  
Arthur ignored him and continued to attempt to bruise him, stab him, or kill him. The Prince's movements were fast and agile, after all he was trained by the king himself. Never had Uther thought in a million years that his own moves would be used against him.  
"Arthur! Stop!"  
"No!" Arthur replied in anger. "I will never stop fighting you! Not until justice is made, not until all those you have wronged are finally honored, not until you give me my freedom!" He elbowed Uther in his blind spot, causing the older man to fall over. "Not until you give others their freedom to be what they are, and be…what they choose to be! If that means taking your life," Arthur walked towards his father with his sword before him. "Then, that's what I'll have to do."  
"My son, I shall not hurt you." Uther said.  
"Then that is your mistake." Arthur brought his sword up and charged for his father's heart.  
Something made him stop, inches before he pierced the clothing. He was angry at his father, more than anything, but he couldn't bring himself to kill the man that raised him.  
"Leave us!" Arthur yelled. "Leave Merlin alone, please!" He fell to his knees before Uther and begged. "Make compromise are something, you can't kill him!"  
"I cannot change the laws of Camelot, he is a sorcerer_" "The Laws of Camelot? We are far from Camelot father, he is free now…" Arthur breathed. "Let him be."  
"He is within my reach; I cannot allow him to escape." Uther replied. "He has sinned, he has committed a crime."  
"Father I was the criminal!"  
"And you think the kingdom will accept that? I must kill him to keep that secret safe!" Uther yelld. "Even if it means destroying the child as well."  
"Then…I will tell the Kingdom of what I have done when I return." Arthur rose.  
"You will do no such thing." Uhter said, as he himself rose.  
"How can you tell me what to do, if you aren't going to make it back to Camelot?" Arthur was filled with rage. He knew that his father was brainwashed to a point where he could never get him to see reason. So with a firm grasps of his sword, he stabbed it through Uther's stomach.  
"I'm sorry father." Arthur said as the man fell to his knees. "But, you can never understand true love, or freedom."  
Arthur turned away once he heard a shout. "Morgana!" He said as he took off running, leaving his father there.

* * *

Gwen had fetched the village Physician , which also happened to be a female. She was a druid, which made Gwen much more comfortable, still she expected Gwen to stay by her side.  
"Okay Merlin," She softly said. "We can do this the normal way, or…we can cut your stomach open."  
"Which one is faster?" He asked in panic.  
"Cutting open your stomach, but there is a problem with that. You see, presently, the village is under attack by guards of Camelot. They have raided my home, which carried the medicine to put you under. I'd suggest a painful, yet normal delivery."  
Merlin heaved a heavy sigh, and nodded. Gwen had wiped some more sweat from his face before he gave the final answer.  
"I'm ready then." He managed.  
"That's great." The Physician said. She had managed to get her arms under the blanket in the area where the baby was going to be delivered. "It's ready Merlin, all you need to do is push as hard as you can. Don't worry, I'll assist you with magic." She then turned towards Gwen. "While I know you are his friend, I would appreciate it if you left, as you are not a druid or sorcerer. You could slow down the process."  
"Oh…" Gwen was taken back. "But…"  
"Gwen, do what she says!" Merlin commanded. "It'll be fine, I promise."  
"Okay." And like a mechanical being, Gwen rose and left the room, feeling hurt. She made her way downstairs and outside, to her horror, the village was being invaded.  
Quickly, she shut the door behind her and looked about. She saw young children running in fear, attempting to find their mothers.  
"Wait!" She yelled as she picked up her dress and ran into the fray.  
She dodged villagers and knights who fought with each other for their lives. She nearly had her head taken off by an ax that was swung before. She screamed and fell back, gaining the attention of a Camelot knight.

He turned towards her and charged with his sword, but was quickly apprehended by the axwielder.  
"Thank you!" Gwen said as the man helped her up.  
"Not a problem!"

"Over here!" Gwen yelled to the frightened crowd of children. Without thinking, they ran towards her in hopes of shelter.  
_

* * *

To the right. Morgana thought as she slashed the throat of a guard.  
She quickly dodged a blow coming in her direction. She crouched as low as she could and stabbed the man in the stomach.

Again, three more guards who were in hiding had charged at the tired Morgana. Bringing her sword before her, she ran at them with full speed and pierced through the flesh of one, and blasted another.

"You are truly strong, Lady Morgana." The last knight said. "You have killed my men and you have fought like a knight yourself." He smiled as he looked at the women before him. She was tired, and breathing heavily, she could hardly take anymore.

Within seconds, his sword was down upon Morgana and she barely had time to react with her own. She was badly injured from the previous men she had killed, and she had lost far too much blood. Her magic was wearing then at the moment and so was her energy.

Without thinking, her knee touched the ground and she dropped her sword.  
"But you are just a sorceress, a woman...you know nothing of knighthood or true combat. You will die by the hands of a Camelot Knight, and your soul will be sent to hell, where it belong."

He made way to chop her head from her shoulders, but stopped abruptly with a piercing scream.  
Morgana looked up in surprise as the Knight dropped is sword onto the ground and fell down, dead.

"And you, you will die by the hands of a seamstress." Gwen said as she took her sword from the chest of the cadaver. She then ran over to her friend and helped her up.

"The villagers are fighting back, Camelot didn't stand a chance!" She said.  
"Good, what about Merlin? Is he alright?" Morgana asked, causing pain to rise in Gwen's chest.  
"Yeah...he's in labor now, but he should be fine!"  
"Alright let's go." Morgana said. "To Merlin." She grabbed Gwen's hand and attempted to move her, but Gwen stayed still.  
"I can't be in the room while he's giving birth, I'm not a sorceress, so I'm a nuisance to he and the Druid Physician. "  
"Gwen, stop all this mad talk. If the Physician said that then she has it all wrong, you are his best friend, he needs you more than he needs me or Arthur. So let's go, and if the Druid says anything, I'll intervene." Morgana smiled.

"Do you think Arthur's alright?" Gwen asked.  
"He's Arthur, of course he is."

 


	17. Chapter 17

Asthe **t** wo women walked through the village they saw the bodies of Camelot knights lying on the ground. Many of them were dead while others were barely alive.

"Not a single villager was killed," Morgana said as she grabbed Gwen's hand. "After the Great Purge, Druids were made into violent people, and this explains the misfortunes of these knights."

"It's terrible, that a man can kill of so many people for no reason." Gwen replied. "And now look what he's done to them. Uther is a cruel man."

"Yes, I only hope Arthur had enough guts to kill him." Morgana rudely replied.  
"Though you can't blame him if he lets Uther live." Gwen said. "It is his father, after all."  
"Yes, he is, but...nevermind, you are right dear." The two reached the front door to their house and quickly ran upstairs. They heard Merlin screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You!" The Physician said. "You are not a sorceress, you should not_" "Shove off, will you not? If you were any good at being a Physician than two things would've happened. One, the child would've been delivered already, and secondly, you would've allowed Gwen to hold Merlin's hand, or at least stay in here. I don't know why you hate humans so much, but if that little attitude is going to get in the way then you can start heading out the door."

The Physician rose without saying a word and looked at Morgana. "Then have fun delivering this child yourselves, I want nothing to do with those who do not wield magic."

And the young druid girl left the two alone with a contracting Merlin.  
"Well Gwen, are you about ready to get your hands dirty?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
_

* * *

Arthur made his way into the house and nearly passed out when he got upstairs.  
Firstly, he saw Merlin screaming and bleeding, secondly, he heard Morgana yelling commands as she worked her hands underneath the bloody blanket.

Gwen caught sight of him and smiled. "Arthur!" She yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the room. He looked much worse than the other two did. His white blouse was ripped and bloody, his face was bruised and cut, and he had a limp as he walked.

"Arthur you say?" Morgana could turn around. "Come over here this instant."  
He did as he was told without argument.  
He looked down at Merlin, who seemed to be in unimaginable pain, and without meditating on it, sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm here Merlin." Arthur said. "It's okay."  
Merlin, who gave a sobbing sigh placed his head on Arthur's shoulder and cried. "This hurts so much!" He managed.  
"I know Merlin, but it'll be fine, I promise..." Arthur's voice sounded so reassuring. "Please just trust me." Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand as another painful contraction went through his body, and he bit back another loud sob, threatening to take over him.  
"Gwen, I need some more water and some towels! Merlin, now you need to really start pushing. The stupid Physician had no idea what she was talking about, but it is time for the baby to come. It's going to be painful, but it'll work."

Merlin held his breath for a second before mustering all of his strength and pushing as hard as he could. He screamed and thrashed as the pain became too overwhelming, but again and again, Morgana would command him to push harder and harder. He cried and screamed into Arthur's shoulder as the routine continued for nearly an hour. All the time, Gwen was running back and forth with towels or water.

"Thank you Gwen, that should be enough_" Morgana had stopped and looked straight ahead past Gwen and at the door. There was someone standing there, almost like a demon from hell. He did not belong in the house at all, and he could not have picked a better time to come.

"Uther..." Morgana said, causing Gwen to turn around.  
The young maid felt her heart stop as she saw the condition of the fallen King. He looked worse than all four of them combined, yet he still held his sword firmly in his hand.

"M...M..." Was all Gwen could muster before Uther swiftly hit her with his fist, causing her to fly towards the bed.

"Gwen!" Both Pendragon's yelled, but it was Morgana who helped her up. "You take care of Merlin and I'll take care of Uther."  
"Me...me!" Gwen asked in shock.

"Morgana!" This was Uther speaking. "How dare you defy me!?"  
Arthur rose from the bed and kissed Merlin on the cheek before standing behind Morgana. "Don't forget father, you have me to deal with." There was pure venom in Arthur's voice. "I will not let you hurt my family."

"This isn't your family!" Uther said. "Neither is it Morgana's."

At that moment, Gwen had made herself comfortable in the place where Morgana was prior to her. She slowly reached her hands under the blanket as the Pendragon's began to shout, and she then took a deep breath.  
"Okay Merlin, you must keep on pushing!" And he did as he was told until finally, Gwen felt something odd, or strange. Hair. She thought to herself. "Keep on Merlin!"

"God!" The warlock yelled with a scream and finally pushed again, this time with every ounce of strength he had. Seconds later, Gwen pulled a small child from under the blankets and he let out a ear piercing cry, for everybody to hear.  
Arthur turned away from his father and ran to the bed where Gwen held the child. He looked at Merlin who was pale and bleeding out. He instantly felt his heart go cold at the cadaver before him.

"He's dead." Uther announced happily. "I told you this would_" Morgana extended her hand and sent Uther flying. He hit the wall and was instantly knocked out.

"Merlin?" Arthur knelt before him and began to shake his body. "Merlin?" And still there was no response. Both Gwen and Morgana looked at each other with worry in their eyes. "Merlin!" Arthur yelled again. "Wake up!" And Merlin remained pale and motionless.

"No..." Arthur begged. "Please...no!"  
At that moment, Gwen the child in Morgana's arms. "Hold him, clean him up and then wrap him."

Gwen walked over to Arthur and placed a hand on his shoulder. "May I try something?" Arthur didn't say anything, he only stood and walked away in shock.

Gwen placed her hands on Merlin's heart and focused. She didn't know what she was doing, or if her small technique would work, but she had faith in the abilities that the dragon had given her. She knew that they had to be used for something, and she wanted to see if their use was to save her friend. So she focused, with her heart on the person in front of her.

Her eyes glowed and so did the palm of her hands.  
The room was filled with a strange presence as a small wind gust conjured from the center of the magic.  
"Open your eyes Merlin, you have a baby to take care of."  
And instantly, Merlin's bright blue eyes opened. His skin regained its normal color and within seconds he sat up and looked around. He smiled when he saw Gwen, Morgana and Arthur. Most of all, he felt his heart leap when he saw his baby.

"May I hold him?" Merlin asked. "Please?" Morgana gave the small child to Arthur to give to Merlin. The two sat on the bed together and observed the baby, though Arthur was still getting over the shock that Merlin was alive and well.

He had a lot of thick blond hair and Merlin could only imagine that his eyes would be blue. "He'll look just like you Arthur."  
"Yes, but there are better names out there, I hope you don't plan on naming him Arthur." Morgana mused.  
"I don't have any great names." Merlin said as he shrugged.  
"I think Gwen, should name him." Arthur said. "She is the one that deserves every ounce of credit."  
"Oh...um...thank you..." Gwen smiled. "Noah? Or Grayson...I've heard of that name."

"Simple, his first name will be Noah , and his middle name will be Grayson. Noah Grayson Pendragon." Morgana corrected, and everybody seemed to agree.

"Noah, it sounds nice." Merlin said.  
"Yes it does," Arthur kissed both Merlin and Noah on the forehead. "It sounds wonderful."  
There paradise was short lived as Uther began to move in his slumber.  
"He'll be up soon." Gwen said half heartedly.  
"You let the two Pendragon's deal with him." Both Morgana and Arthur smiled at each other before rising and progressing towards Uther Pendragon.

 


	18. Chapter 18

When Uther awoke, he was tied to a chair, with both Morgana and Arthur standing above him. He attempted to move but the grip around his wrists proved stronger than he imagined.

"Don't bother moving Uther." Morgana said with her same devilish smile. "If you managed to escape, there will be no men to help you, and I will take pleasure in killing you." She brought her sword up so Uther could see it. "Do you understand?"

"Morgana, calm yourself..." Arthur sighed. "He's still a king."  
"What are you planning to do with me? Untie me this instant!" Uther commanded. "Or I will_" "What? You will what? We have your life in our hands, if we want to kill you then it will be done in an instant."  
"Father," Arthur sounded calm. "All I ask is that you allow Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, and Noah to come back to Camelot with me, without making them criminals."

"Who is Noah?" Uther asked.  
"He's, my son, and your grandson." Arthur replied. "He is a male, which makes him...heir, and after my time he will be king."  
"I will not allow it!" Uther spat. "Never will a sorcerer take a place on the throne."  
"Thought you might say that, stay here with him Morgana."  
_

* * *

Arthur went upstairs where Merlin and Noah slept. He slowly grabbed Noah from Merlin's soft grasps and replaced him with a pillow. Merlin stirred just a bit, but never woke.

Slowly, Arthur headed back downstairs and into the basement where Uther and Morgana were, he then showed Uther a small, sleeping Noah.

"Are you going to look at him, and say that he is demented?" Arthur asked. "Because if that's the case, then you are a lot more messed up than I thought."

Uther stared at the innocent child with eyes that reflected unclear emotion. The child, looked just like his son Arthur. In his heart, he knew the baby was innocent, and so was Merlin. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to forget that Merlin was a sorcerer, and so was the child.

"Your mother," He said to Arthur. "Was killed...by sorcery." And then the feeling in the room changed.  
"What?" Arthur asked confused. "What do you mean? Father, this is a bad time_"  
"She was barren, Arthur...before you were born. I needed an heir of Camelot, someone to take the throne after my time was over! We went to a sorceress, the Court Sorceress at the time. She helped you mother conceive you, but when you were born..."  
"She died, isn't that right? In order to create a life, one must be taken. I have a feeling you knew that Uther." Morgana said.  
"The point was, that it was magic that took your mother's life!" Uther yelled. "Without it, she'd still be alive!"  
"You cruel, old fool." Arthur replied. "Magic? I hardly see how magic had anything to do with it! It was your own selfish will! You didn't need an heir, you wanted one! You used magic, and my mother died and for that, for your guilt, you executed those with magic! For twenty years, you've ruined families, relationships, lives and everything! How dare you!" He handed Noah to Morgana and ordered her to leave. She did as she was told without question, and left both Arthur and Uther alone.

When she arrived upstairs, she saw that Merlin was awake. He sat up with the look of worry in his eyes. "Noah?" He asked.  
"He's here." Morgana rushed and handed him to Merlin.  
"Why wasn't he with me?"

Around this time, Gwen had entered the room, holding a small plate of food. She looked rather surprise, as the sound of shouting could be heard from downstairs. "They're fighting." She said in shock. "I thought everything was resolved."

"It seems as if things just got worse." Morgana said, beckoning Gwen to sit on the bed with both she and Merlin. "Terribly worse."  
"It's my fault." Merlin managed. "I've torn their family apart? Haven't I?"  
"No Merlin," Morgana laughed as she shook her head. "Before you came to Camelot, the two would frequently get into arguments. Something...else has happened far beyond you. Something that has left Arthur furious, I wouldn't be surprised if he killed Uther."

"No!" Merlin yelled. "He can't."  
"I don't see why not..." Gwen managed as she took Noah from Merlin's arms and began to play with him. "He deserves it."  
"You couldn't be more right about that my dear." Morgana replied.  
"It's his father you two...if Arthur kills him," Merlin forced himself out of bed and stood before the two. "If Arthur kills him, he'll have to live with that for the rest of his life and he'll be an unhappy king."

"Merlin sit down!" Morgana commanded. "Where do you think you are going?"  
"I have to stop them from killing each other Morgana!" He replied. "I'm in a ton of pain, so I'd like to see how this plays out."  
Without another word, Merlin painfully, yet quickly escaped the upstairs room and trotted downstairs.  
_

* * *

Both father and son attacked each other like enraged bulls. Neither one yielded to the strength of the other one. Clash after clash and blow after blow the two never stopped fighting. Arthur, amongst the two was filled with nothing but rage. The hatred for his father kept him going, as he sought nothing but to kill the man. Uther had begged his son to stop, but he had not listened. Kill him twice. Arthur thought to himself as he drove his arm automatically.

"Arthur! Stop!" Uther yelled as he fell to the ground. He held his arm up for protection and flinched as Arthur brought his sword down upon his flesh. "Please my son!"

"I'll just have to cut you through then!" Arthur only pushed the sword harder, ignoring his father's plees. He wanted to kill the man, and he knew he was so close. Nothing at all could stop him from that moment.

"Arthur!" He heard a much younger and innocent voice yell. Seconds later, he was tackled to the ground, causing his sword to go flying. He pushed his offender off and stopped suddenly when he saw who it was.

"Merlin!" He yelled.  
"Stop! Don't kill your father!" Merlin looked at Uther. "If anything, you two can go back to Camelot as a family! I swear, I'll never touch your son again, please just stop fighting!" He stood and looked at both of the Pendragons.

Arthur pulled Merlin into an embrace and quickly shook his head.  
"No! Don't say that Merlin, are you mad?" He asked.  
"It's the only way the two of you can stay together Arthur! He's your father, and I'm just a servant..." Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes. "Maybe it's better this way."

Uther who was bloody and injured stared at the two. He saw how much they loved each other, and how genuine their feelings were. To tear them apart, would simply only create a deeper wound than he already intended. He wanted his family back, and he wanted his son to be happy. He knew that if anything, this would honor his wife's wishes.

"I was wrong about you Merlin." Uther said softly. "I was wrong about you, and your kind. I let my own foolishness get in the way, my own guilt." He walked towards the two. "You make my son happy, you make Morgana happy...if they are happy than I am to. You, your friends, and Noah are welcomed to returned back to Camelot. The two of you will get the care and respect you need, as well as Gwen, I ask you to trust me."

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other before Merlin broke his strong embrace with the Prince. He then walked over to the king and extended his hand. Without saying a word, Uther placed his hand inside of Merlin's and shook.  
"I trust you Uther." Merlin said stiffly. "I do."

 


	19. Chapter 19

_**Seven Years Later** _

King Arthur walked down the halls of Camelot the way he normally did. He seemed tired, as usual, but yet he wore the same smile. While he had a reason to be tired he had a reason to be happy.

"Noah..." He softly called as he made his way into a large empty room. To his dismay, his son was nowhere in sight and he could only imagine where he was at the time. His fear was that he was once again in the lower class area, where he had made some of his best friends, or he was in the kitchen stealing food.  
Arthur exited the room only to be surprised by cold water falling on top of his head. From behind a corner, Arthur heard a giggle. "Come on out Noah, we talked about this."

"Sorry father!" Noah said, coming into full view. "I didn't know it would be you, I was expecting someone else."

"Like?"  
"Lady Gwen or Perhaps Lady Morgana!" He smiled and ran over to his father. "They make the funniest noises when I pull pranks on them."  
Arthur knelt down and ran his hand through his son's blond hair. "You have a lot to learn, after all, you will be the King of Camelot in years to come. I'd advise you to stop with these pranks."  
"I would, but Dad tells me stories about how you would always prank him, or just make fun of him!"  
"Oh does he, walk with me and tell me everything he has told you." The two walked as Noah babbled about things Merlin told him.

Through the past seven years, there had been many ups and few downs, and the downs struck hard. Firstly, the fact that even though Merlin had forgiven Uther, Arthur never had. The late King had even learned to accept the young Noah as his grandson. In a sad way of saying it, Arthur and Uther's relationship had never repaired, but the king found a new light in Noah. The two loved each other and were only separated when Uther became ill, and met is eternal rest with his grandson by his side. Uther had carried the guilt of his wife's death and son's hate to his grave, and Merlin could only guess that guilt, is what aided in his quick death.

Gwen's social status had been moved from peasant, to Lady Gwen, now she and Morgana were free to express their friendship. The two women were hardly at the castle, the traveled the lands, in search of Druid camps or anyone they could give hope to. They were never meant to stay in one place forever, and Arthur respected that. They received their freedom, like the deserved.

Merlin and Arthur were married a month after they returned to Camelot, and needless to say, the kingdom was happy, and so was Uther.  
The two had their ups and downs, and they would get into small pointless arguments but never once their relationship been threatened. For instance, Merlin's view on using his magic was very ironic in Arthur's opinion. He didn't believe their son should openly use his magic while Arthur thought it would be an amazing thing to do. Because Arthur had a pinch of authority in their relationship, Noah was free to use his magic as he pleased, which usually resulted in pranks.

As the years went on, the Great Dragon had made his presence known to the world or Camelot more specifically and seeing as how the situation was greatly changed, he decided to become its well needed protector.

Much to Merlin's surprise and happiness, Hunnith had made a surprise visit to Camelot, and for the first time met her grandson. The two got along just fine, and often Noah wanted her to stay around a lot longer. Sometimes, she'd take him with her to her Ealdor and he would stay for a few nights. He seemed to enjoy that, and he eventually made his first friends there. Also, to Arthur's dismay, Noah had also made close friends in the slums of Camelot. Though, Merlin didn't mind too much.

In the events that followed, Gwen had married the son of a farmer that she had come across on one of her journeys, his name was Lancelot. He was nice and kind to both of the women.

The years continued on, and Camelot thrived. Arthur believed that his life was at its highest point; everything was how it should've been. About five months before his son's seventh birthday, Merlin had given him very shocking news. This time however, the circumstances were different, and Arthur was more than happy to hear what his spouse had to say.

"You're pregnant again?" He remembered asking Merlin.  
"I didn't expect it either," Merlin softly said. "Are you angry?"  
"No, it's about time!" Arthur replied with a smile on his face.

Merlin smiled at Arthur, a smile only he knew. It was a smile, Arthur learned, that meant reassurance.  
_

* * *

While talking away, the two had bumped into a tired Merlin, who walked the castle grounds attending to his own personal affairs. He seemed even more tired than Arthur but had still managed, to pull his son into an embrace.

"Twins..they are twins." He said as he rubbed Noah's head. "Oh joy..."  
"That's wonderful Merlin!" Arthur had nothing but a bright smile on his face. "Though you seem a bit beat about it."  
"I'll be a big brother? Right?" Noah looked up at his parents with the same look that Arthur usually wore.  
"I think you can answer that question, but you'll have to learn how to share," Arthur knelt down before his son. "And you'll have to learn how to accept things, even if they aren't what you want. Okay?"  
"Okay!" Noah replied with his usual innocent voice.  
He detached himself from Arthur and quickly ran away from the two with his red robes flying behind him. Merlin knew that he was probably going to go out and play with his friends, which was fine, still he always worried about his son. The world wasn't always safe, and sooner or later, Noah would have to figure that out.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked as he put his arm around Merlin and began to walk. "I would like it better if you rested. After all, things are different from how they were last time, you can afford to spend days in bed as the children grow inside of you."

"I tried that Arthur, but I hate the feeling of having to lay down all day." Merlin angrily replied. "Believe it or not, I'm still adjusting to this life."  
"Well, you'll have all the time in the world Merlin." Arthur smiled and kissed his cheek.  
The two continued to walk before Merlin stopped and felt Arthur's head. "Why are you wet?" Merlin asked, tugging on the sleeves of his own red cloak.  
"It was a bit of magic used by Noah, a harmless prank, that's all." Arthur replied.  
"Does he deliberately chose to ignore me?" Merlin threw his arms in the air and paced around Arthur. His robes dragged on the ground behind him.  
"He's a child Merlin, he's having fun...let him enjoy it, let him use his magic! He has your spirits, and you should be proud of that." Arthur pulled Merlin into him and kissed the crown of his head.

"Next time Arthur, I'll be sure to punish him. But because he has your wit and he is only a child, I think I might just let it slide."


End file.
